


寒鸦-既济篇（佣兵 虐）

by neverbethere



Series: 寒鸦（佣兵 虐） [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 虐身
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbethere/pseuds/neverbethere





	1. 失眠

三年后。

 

昔日的佣兵公司已经不再随意收取不知从何而来的学员，但凡报名者皆要通过一定的背景审查和体能测试，流亡的罪犯与不具备合法身份的人都不再被收纳其中，训练造成的伤亡率也被大大压缩到百分之十以下，为了让公司的运营更走上正轨，它们甚至更改了个名字，对外称其为“安保公司”。

经营者有正规化的野心，也有正大光明抢占更大市场的欲望。

但战争与私营武装的市场永远存在，明面上虽是提供所谓的私人安保与军事服务，可私底下，公司也暗自组建了一支战斗组，被掩盖在了安保组的名下。

战斗组承袭了之前的一贯风格，收人相对宽松，却淘汰率极高，训练死亡率不下一半，但能存活下来的各个是精英，相比那群正规却软弱得多的安保组成员，他们更像是战场上的利刃，能毫不犹豫地撕开枪林弹雨，直捅目标的心窝子。

他们是真正的杀人机器，但却必须隐藏，成为生死都无人知晓的幽魂。

 

而领导这支战斗组的人，此刻正斜倚在办公室的沙发上，空调的凉风对着摘了头盔的脑袋直直地吹。

裤腿上的血迹已经干透，身上的装备却一件没卸，他怀里抱着一把土黄迷彩涂色的狙击步枪，闭着眼不知是否已然入睡。

走廊的脚步声渐近，在门口没有一丝停留，推门就进。

这当然没有半点问题，这是他的办公室。

男人看见沙发上躺着的人，几乎是立刻皱起了眉，拿了空调遥控器就把风向往上调。

“不冷。”躺着的人说，果然没有在睡。

“别这样折腾自己，刚任务回来也不知道休息一下。”男人话里意思虽是体贴，但语气却平淡冷漠得仿佛没有半点感情。

躺着的人睁开眼，眼白里的血丝红得吓人，他坐起身，后脑靠在沙发倚着的墙上，又拧着眉闭紧了眼，从身后的医疗包里掏出罐药来，看都不看直接就往嘴里倒，却立刻被男人拦下了。

“这是什么？”

“药。”

“我知道是药！”

男人抢过药罐仔细看了看，上面不知印的是哪国的语言，就没一个字是他看得懂的。

“这药的作用是什么？”

“帮助睡眠。”

“别跟我胡扯，普通帮助睡眠的药都被你吃遍了，哪种我没见过没扔过？这药哪来的？”

坐着的人呼吸突然重了起来，像是有些失去耐性地暴躁起来，他睁开眼，刀锋般的眼神打在男人身上，“你不扔就赶紧还我，要么就给我禁闭室钥匙，自己选一个！”

男人也怒了，“余钦，你别一回来就没好事！有床不睡去什么禁闭室！”

余钦深吸了一口气，像是勉强压下躁动的情绪，他蹭地站起来，身上的肃杀之气收不住地往外散。

“杨，不要用这种口气跟我说话。你如果看不惯就干脆再把我拎出去罚一顿，真想让我好就快点给我禁闭室钥匙。”

杨盯着眼前竭力压抑着情绪的青年，不自觉地抿紧了唇角。

 

长期的战斗使青年的躯体变得欣长有力，频繁的杀戮却也让他的眼神变得犀利冰冷，任何人在他面前都会下意识地感到恐惧，就像兔子见到豹子一样，那种气场和威压都会唤起人对危险的本能察觉。

甚至连久经沙场的杨都常常有种感觉，他在压抑对自己的杀意，也在压抑对自己的毁灭倾向。

 

他太清楚为什么了。

只是他无法说，也无法弥补，甚至也无从安慰。

他没有立场去说什么。

 

余钦又把自己关回了禁闭室。

 

三号禁闭室，整个基地只有三间，却有一间的钥匙一直被地区负责人掌管着。

原因无他，为了不让这间禁闭室的“常驻居民”余钦，每天都睡在里面而已。

可三年了，刚开始还没太多力量反抗的人，如今却越来越容易得逞，在这间漆黑狭小的屋子里待的时间也越来越长。

 

“杨，余钦又去禁闭室了？”

雷站在杨身边，试探地问道，他也是刚下任务回来，坐的飞机比余钦晚了半个小时，这刚到基地也没来得及卸装备，就直接来复命了。

“嗯。”杨的短暂地应了一声，但雷凭借他多年的相处经验下了判断，杨心情很烦躁。

“不说他了，这次任务怎么回事？”

雷敛了敛神情，平静陈述道：“比想象中的要困难，不像客户说得那么简单，对方似乎有私人武装进行保护，这次失败以后对方应该更戒备了，要拿下来不容易。”

“嗯，最近客户流失得也有点厉害，那支私人武装到底是什么来头，有机会还是要查清楚一下。”

“是。”

 

凌晨三点，禁闭室的铁门打开了，里面的人抱着枪缓缓走了出来。

就像每一个待在基地的夜晚一样，即使没有任务，青年也从未在天亮之后才睁眼。

整个训练营都还没苏醒，青年已经出现在靶场，把怀里的枪拆了个干净，细细擦拭之后又拼回去，他眉眼低垂，神情肃穆，像是在做一件极其隆重的事。

不同的枪械在他手里转眼间就变成一堆零件，漆黑的金属表面的油污被一点点擦去，再在一阵连贯的铿锵声里拼成一把整枪。

这是青年最常用的消遣方式，与这些没有感情的机械待在一起。

 

天渐渐亮了些，他也擦遍了所有能擦的枪，干脆匍匐在地，对着几百米外的钢靶瞄准射击起来。

一呼一吸之间扣动扳机，子弹从枪管射出，击穿钢靶后留下一个不小的弹孔。

从五百打到八百，再到上千米，青年不厌其烦地瞄准射击，呼吸稳得犹如睡眠中的人，长时间的专注与沉下心仿佛稍稍抚慰了他频繁失眠的紧张神经。

训练场的人渐渐多了起来，青年终于爬起身，往办公楼走去。

 

穿行在新鲜却疲惫的人群之间，青年心无旁骛目不斜视地，眼中没有装下任何景色。

可身边的人却无法这么淡然。

几乎所有学员教官都知道，这位永远全副武装，永远抱着枪的青年，是令人闻风丧胆的战斗组的组长。

那个组里没有一个不是不要命的变态。

这位组长尤其变态。

只有来得足够早的人才能有幸一见战斗组长的真容，因为他从不在训练时间出现，却会在寂静无人的深夜一个人来到靶场射击。

最开始，只是少数几个人偶然在凌晨时分来到训练场，遇到了这位不说话也不看任何人的冷肃青年，他从不拿出多余的目光给身边围观的人，但那些人都不约而同地提到过，哪怕是自己在围观他，都觉得自己才是那个被盯得死死的猎物。

就更别说青年的射击了，那水平连有特种服役背景的学员都觉得望洋兴叹。

于是越来越多的人都在听说他以后，早早地出现在训练营试图“偶遇”过传说中的战斗组组长，而每一个真正见过他的人也的确没有失望。

那就是个仿佛不需要休息的战争机器。

 

没有任务的日子对这群习惯于战斗的人来说，就是无聊的。

即使公司还会时不时地把他们拉出来特训个几天，大家也还是敷敷衍衍地，没多大劲，相比起真正的战场，真刀真枪下的死亡威胁，其他的一切都仿佛失去了颜色一般，枯燥无味，让人提不起精神。

干这一行久了，就习惯那种带血的刺激了。

 

夕阳西下，抱枪坐在窗边的青年望着不远处的训练区，柔和的日光洒在他微微出神的脸上，冷肃的气质都被缓和了许多。

训练区的人都散了，这个点大家都吃完晚饭，各自回帐篷了，但还有一个模糊的身影伫立在那片空地，抱头背对着办公楼的方向，身后有位教官还在不留余力地挥着鞭子。

那人背脊疼得稍稍拱起，看起来有些单薄的身体还有些许晃动，但离得太远的余钦听不到什么那边的声音，也看不清那两人的脸。

只是这样的画面，印象里似乎有不少次了。

 

虽然公司正规化后压低了训练中的死亡指标，但清算制度还是被保存了下来，教官使用的短鞭换成了更细的轻鞭，即使打的数目多些也不至于伤得太重。

可即使如此，该疼的也还是会疼，打得重了数目多了一样不会少受罪。

受罚的人似乎也有些撑不住了，身体前倾着迈了一小步，教官才停下手来，那人又马上踩回原来的位置，继续闷头挨罚。

 

一百。

教官停手离开了。

余钦在心里咀嚼着这一数字，不算太重，但受罚的人站着许久没动，似乎还没从疼痛中缓过来。

脚下的影子被越拉越长，终于，那人颤颤巍巍地把双手放下，小幅度地活动了一下绷直太久的膝盖，才慢慢往帐篷区的方向小跑过去。


	2. 侦查

几天后，战斗组的一部分成员又一次悄无声息地离开了基地。

十几人的小组从直升机上一个接一个地速降落地，陆陆续续上了两辆接应的装甲车，车内的人大多半闭着眼一边休息一边戒备，只有一个人的眼皮子完全折叠起来，正聚精会神地看着胸前的电子设备。

半响，他发出指令：“这次任务主要是侦查，目标已经从上次我们突袭的位置转移，现在隐匿在这座山林里的某处，有未知的武装力量保护，这次尽量不要发生战斗，摸清人数和配备武器就撤离。”

他身边坐着的黑发黄种人补充道：“上次交手的时候发现对方有专业的狙击手，怀疑对方也是比较专业的雇佣兵团，大家谨慎行动，注意警惕。”

说着，他看向刚才发出指令的人手里抱着的突击步枪，眼神里闪过一丝担忧。

像是察觉到了目光，那人头也没抬，只是从腿边卸下一直挂着的消音器，装在了步枪枪管上。

“庞猜，等下你带一个小队找狙击点。”

庞猜轻轻皱了眉头，但还是没有吭声，默认地服从了余钦的安排。

 

三队人马分别潜入了山林之中。

训练有素的队员配合极佳，行动迅速，不一会儿就翻越过了半片山林，还没有发现目标。

长时间的据枪弯腰似乎没给他们带来多少疲惫，所有人姿势没有半点变化，枪口稳稳地戒备着可能出现威胁的每一处。

终于，拾音耳机内传来了庞猜低沉的声音：“发现目标，在西北方向五百米处。”

各小队开始分散开来，各司其职。

 

余钦带着四人悄悄摸到离目标不到三百米的距离，身上的吉利服提供了极佳的隐蔽效果，他透过望远镜观察着房屋内外的守卫，默默记下了对方的武器配备和人数。

庞猜说的没错，无论是从装备还是气质来看，对方都绝对是久经沙场的职业佣兵。

总人数大约在二十人左右，且配备了各式轻重型武器，有专业的狙击手，也有专业的重型火力手，戒备的姿态极其专业，除了固定哨外还有不少移动哨和隐藏哨。

这么近的侦查距离没有人敢开口说话，余钦抬手做了个手势，大家便悄无声息地撤退起来。

 

直到退出五百米的安全距离，确定没有人发现他们以后，余钦才稍微直起腰，加快速度地往后撤离。

可没想到，一颗子弹还是射到了他脚下刚才踩过的位置。

是狙击手。

“快撤，被发现了！”余钦低声说道。

三个小队加速跑了起来，对方像是通知了戒备的其他人，所有人都开始往这个方向开枪，但五百米的距离对于非狙击枪来说还是稍远，普通步枪在这个距离下准头也不是很好，几乎是胡射过来，倒更像是警醒作用。

三队人飞快地跑了几千米，才终于回到接应地点，上了装甲车，勉强算是完成了任务。

好在对方也没追上来，但这也不是什么好消息，只能说明对方不恋战，非常清醒地知道自己的任务是保护房子里的人，而非击杀所有侵袭者。

这群人比他们想象得要更专业。

 

车上，有的人被乱射的子弹擦伤或击中，正在有条不紊地处理伤口。

余钦身体坐得笔直，肩膀紧绷着，与对讲机的另一端汇报情况。

“对方是专业的雇佣兵团，从前没有见过这批人，应该不是本地聘请的，看肤色和脸型特征也是各个国家的人都有，有至少两个重型火力手，两个狙击手，防备非常警惕，极难暗杀，建议暴力突破，请求人手支援。”

对讲机沙沙响了一下，才传来另一头属于杨的声音：“知道了，先回基地。”

 

装甲车停在了几里外的一片空地上，直升机缓缓下降，停在了不远处。

余钦从车上跳下来，身体僵了一瞬，又立刻往前走去。

“余！”

庞猜从后面跟了上来，“你中弹了？”

他刚才从后面看到，余钦身上虽没有什么血迹，但背后的战术背心上赫然有个黑色的凹槽，是子弹击中战术背心中的防弹板但没有击穿的痕迹。

可那样的冲击力应该也不会小到不伤人，不用想也知道防弹板的另一面是怎样的鼓起。

余钦踏上直升机的台阶，抓住别人拉他的手，才刚拽上去，额上就冒出了一层新的冷汗。

没有回答，就是默认。庞猜很清楚，应该还是伤到了。

“这么顶着难受，把战术背心脱下来？”庞猜建议道。

螺旋桨缓缓加速旋转，吵得人莫名心烦，余钦闭上眼压下眼底的情绪，轻轻摇了摇头。

其实不用问庞猜也知道，余钦是不会脱下装备的。

 

一个小时不到，十几人的小队又悄无声息地回到了基地。

余钦抱着枪走回办公楼，在自己的房间里换下了战术背心，不出所料，战术背心上有个拳头大的鼓起，但余钦没太注意这些，他翻过另一面，研究了一下背心上被子弹穿透的洞，推测出子弹的口径和类型。

只是普通的步枪子弹，居然这么远的距离，这么快速移动的目标，都能差点取了他的性命。

这群人真是块难啃的骨头。

 

门突然被推开了，余钦反射性地站起身，迅速把备用的战术背心往身上套。

“回来了不跟我复命，一个人来——”杨几乎是一眼就看到了桌上变了形的防弹板，声调微不可见地拔高了半度，“你中枪了？”

杨快步走了进来，视线上下在青年身上过了两遍，最后锁定在了对方绷紧的肩膀上。他伸手在青年背后一探，那人瞬间就皱了眉头。

“我听说了，你今天打的突击位，是不是？”

杨按触了好几个地方，确认没有骨折，应该是肩胛骨附近挫伤了。

不出意料地，余钦不动声色地往后退了一步，杨的手被抽出了战术背心，悬在半空中，显得莫名有些尴尬。

他的表情瞬间冷了下来，声调也跌回平时冷淡的样子。

“你一个打狙击位的队长，怎么跑到最前线打突击去了？”

余钦视线淡淡地落在桌上，手下还在不停地往身上放弹夹。

“我的潜伏隐匿是队里最好的，这是一个侦查任务，我又是队长，冲在最前面不是很正常吗？”

“不正常。”杨压低了语气，“你已经不是第一次乱往前冲了，这几个月来你哪次规规矩矩地守住了自己的狙击位，每次不都是临时或者不临时地把自己安排在了最前线？余钦，你去禁闭室睡觉，反复申请去这么危险的任务我都由着你了，但你到底是想干什么，找死吗？”

“杨，任务的情况我已经跟你汇报过了，如果没有其他事，请你离开。”余钦的视线移到了杨的双眼上，他漆黑的瞳孔中映着光，眼底又浮起一层暴躁的情绪，“不要让我说第二遍。”

咬合肌紧绷了一瞬，杨抬手就搭上余钦的肩膀，把人往桌上按，对方果然不愿服从地挣扎起来，杨使了蛮力，声音里也糅杂着复杂的怒气，“再反抗就别想出任务了！”手下的人果然僵了一瞬，收了挣扎的力气，但仍在压着阴郁烦怒的语气低吼道：“你除了威胁还会做什么，你这个无能的懦夫！”

火气腾地被撩起，杨解了身上的皮带，稍一对折，就几乎下了十分力地往那人身后抽。

“我还会做什么，我还会教训你！”

说完又是狠狠地一下。

余钦痛得几乎要喊出声，但还是下意识地咬紧了牙，嘴上也不得停地骂回去，“凭什么教训我，靠，你这个混蛋！”

“凭我是你老板，培养出来你就想着找死送命，也凭我是你舅舅，都已经三年了还他妈需要互相威胁才能交流！”

皮带连着落了几下，杨才稍微冷静下来，松开手往后退了两步。

伏着的人立刻站直了身体，他紧紧瞪着杨，眼里的怒意与恨意交杂在一起。

杨咬着牙把皮带穿回去，甩下一句话就离开了这个房间。

“半个月内必须要完成这个任务，赶紧给我养好伤，否则别想离开这里！”

 

大步走回自己办公室的杨怒气冲冲地摔了门，向来持枪极稳的手此刻却轻轻颤抖起来，他端起茶杯强行镇定地喝了口水，才咽下却还是怒不可遏地骂了几句脏话。

他快被这小子气疯了！

 

从杨踏上佣兵这条路的第一天起，他就与曾经的亲情友情隔绝了。一晃十几年过去，昔日还算保持联系的姐姐已经死于谋杀，当时得知这个消息的他既痛心又愤怒。

十几年没有与家里人见面，连最基本的电话都没打过几个，但他心里不是忘了这些家人，而是不敢想也不敢牵挂。

他选择的事业太过特殊，不联系就是对他们最好的保护。

但当他见到姐姐唯一的儿子时，他不可抑止地想到姐姐单纯温柔的笑容和悲惨的死法，心中除了悲痛还有更多的是愤恨，愤怒他们的天真宽容，也恨他们的无知单纯。

十几年没有与亲人相处的他在面对外甥时也感到生疏，他与这样的感情隔绝了太久，甚至不知道该怎样去打招呼，怎样去介绍自己。

他选择了最符合自己身份职业的方式去面对那个脆弱单纯的孩子。

也选择了最残酷的期待，和最强硬的关怀。

直到后知后觉地发现这样的选择给那个孩子带来了什么时，他却已经来不及后悔了。

 

他清楚余钦对他的恨从何而来，也知道他不可能好好接受自己的关怀。

即使相处了整整三年半，也还是靠着互相掐着对方软肋的方式交流，也还是不能好好地坐下来聊一聊。

余钦对父母的事闭口不谈，他每回提起，对方总是一副蔑视愤怒地样子说：“你不配谈他们。”

是，他不配。他毁了姐姐最为珍视的一切。

论责任，他没有担起。

论关怀，他也做不到。

只有无尽的愤怒，和看着余钦越来越糟的精神状态的无力。

 

眼里的怒火渐渐被更为复杂的情绪代替，杨重重地叹了口气，放下了手中的水杯。


	3. 平常

房间里的余钦紧绷着身体站在桌前，刚才那十几下皮带算不上重，相比起他曾挨过的打和罚，几乎轻得不值一提。

但他无法接受被这个人威胁，被按在桌上打，也不能接受这样放弃反抗的自己。

粗重的呼吸持续了许久，他攥紧的拳头才稍稍松开一些。

带上钥匙转身离开房间，余钦又把自己关进了禁闭室。

 

一直到下午四五点，天空已经有些昏黄，余钦才从漆黑的禁闭室里走了出来，他神情平静了许多，但眉宇间还是挂着些许烦躁。

再次坐回窗边的老位置，身后接触坚硬的台面时余钦还是轻轻皱了眉。

这儿本来是个桌子，但相比起从来不睡人的床，和也不用于书写反而只用于挨打的另一张桌子，似乎房间里也没什么家具顺应了他该有的功能。

 

训练区还是那副样子，不喜庆的热闹和人散尽后的安宁。

而那个略显单薄的身影又一次出现在了余钦的眼中。

还是不多不少的一百下，疼得狠了那人还是趔趄之后立刻又站回去，打完了也还是一动不动地缓上十几分钟，才缓缓跑回帐篷。

光是余钦看到了的次数，都已经有七八次了。

他拿起对讲机切到教官的线路：“今天下午结束训练以后，又在训练区挨了一百下鞭子的是谁队里的？”

对讲机沙沙地响了一阵，才有个年轻的声音回答道：“是我队里的。”

“报编号。”

“这里是六十七号教官。”

余钦把线路拨到六十七频道，再次开口问道：“那人怎么经常在训练区挨罚，你们不在帐篷区清算吗？”

对方回应得很快，甚至还带着些许仿佛跟偶像说上话的兴奋。

“他不是清算，那是格斗训练结束后的惩罚。”

余钦没有说话，等着对方继续解释。

“他格斗训练太点到即止，一直不伤人，所以才特别拎出来罚。”

不伤人？余钦忽地有点发笑，问：“他这么挨了多少次？”

“今天是第十七次了。”

 

训练区今天炸开了锅。

当然，没人真敢搞出多大动静，但大家都是压抑着激动的心情继续装作冷酷地训练，即使人人眼里都冒着遮掩不住的光芒，但教官与学员都不约而同地互相理解起来。

要问为什么，大概是因为，他们的“偶像”下场了。

 

余钦怀抱着一把精确射手步枪走入训练区，头盔上几万美元的夜视仪往上折叠着，黑色的拾音耳机也拨开了没贴紧在耳朵上，全天候迷彩作战服被繁复的战术装备覆盖着，除了脸几乎没有露出其他的一点皮肤。

对一些向往佣兵职业的新学员来说，这样全副武装的出场都已经有够惊艳。

现在的大部分学员还是身份合法的普通人，即使有玩枪打猎的爱好也鲜少有能买得起这么多高端装备的，所以当他们看到一位真正的佣兵装配齐全地从他们面前走过时，那种羡慕与向往，都是不掺一丝虚假的。

然而被注视的人似乎并不在意粘在自己身上的大把目光，他只是时不时地与对讲机另一头的人确认位置，然后轻车熟路地走到了格斗训练场地的尽头。

 

那是一片有些枯萎发黄的草地，两面都已经被电网围住了，而内侧则为一群围观的学员跨立圈站着，中间有两人正在进行对战训练，但说是对战，其实更像是单方面虐打。

攻击迅猛的那位学员是个白种人，身材并不算高大，但与挨打的那位黄种人学员比起来，似乎要稍壮一些。他出拳果断，攻击角度刁钻，走位也配合得刚好，打得另一位学员几乎没有还手之力。

当然，更多的原因还是那位学员似乎根本没有攻击意愿，只是单纯地在防守。

虽然从某种程度上讲，他防守做得不错，几乎每次对手的攻击都被他用肩臂和腿抵御住了，只有好几拳是用腹部结实吃下的，可不还击不攻击的战斗方式还是让他吃尽了苦头，也越来越难以招架起来。

 

有趣的废物。

余钦在圈外抱臂欣赏起来。

 

整个对战持续了将近十分钟，连一直攻击的学员都看起来有些体力不支了，教官才让他们停下，对着一直只守不攻的学员大骂起来：“这都训练一个多月了怎么还不动手！你这样的人居然还来训练营，你到底是来干什么的！两个月的基训期马上就到了，别以为别的科目分高就可以通过考核，你的格斗简直连屁都不是！垃圾中的垃圾！”

 

因为公司规范化，从前的死亡淘汰制也改成了考核淘汰制。

所有学员会在一起经过两个月的基训期，然后进行统一考核先淘汰一批资质不足的人，剩余的人根据擅长的技术和能力的高低被分到战斗组或安保组，再分别进行不同强度和科目的训练。

而基训期的考核，通过仅仅意味着合格而已，但这样的合格也要求各个方面不能有差的。

实际上由于训练营一贯的凶残作风，极少有人是因为没有通过考核而被淘汰的，大部分都是在训练中途撑不下去主动放弃了。

但这一期学员培训到现在，已经过去至少一个半月了，居然还有人卡在格斗训练上，既不弃权退出，挨了十多次罚也还屡教不改。

真是有些不可思议了。

 

余钦收了心思，稳步走了过去。

教官与其他学员都已经发现了他的存在，纷纷让出路来。

那位学员从刚才挨骂到现在一直低着头，脑袋上的短发垂下来，阴影遮住了眼神，他的神色一片麻木，作训服的短袖遮不住他手臂上的青紫伤痕，甚至还能清晰分辨出几道鞭印。

略显单薄的背脊上也有显而易见的血迹，一条条地印在土黄色作训服上，想必教官也是毫不留情地狠狠教训过，但看这结果，实在没什么成效。

 

离人还有不到五米的距离，子弹比脚步先到了。

几乎是在开枪的瞬间，那人反应迅速地往后撤了一步，子弹才蹭着脚尖钻进草地。

余钦冷笑着走近，“躲得挺快，就是不知道你这么躲下去还能活到什么时候。”

被子弹擦过的鞋尖出现一条灼烧的痕迹，不一会儿就有血渗了出来。

那人吃痛得直吸气，霎时后颈就覆了一层冷汗，但除此以外他没再有任何反应，连头都不曾抬起。

余钦没有一丝犹豫地再度瞄准扣动手枪扳机，这次子弹蹭过的是小腿，对方惨叫了一声，疼得几乎要倒下，血流从裤腿破开的位置往下流，连后背的深红都更湿润了。他抬眼看了看余钦，和顺的眉眼里只有痛意，目光只在冷肃的脸上轻轻扫过，就又低下头继续一声不吭地痛苦喘息。

没有一丝恐惧，也没有半点恨意。

余钦眉头轻轻蹙起，心底莫名生出一股烦躁的情绪。

他拉过刚才那位与他对战的白种人，枪口顶住了对方的脑袋，语气极其冷硬地说：“攻击我，否则我就杀了他，其他人如果有意见，”他盯着埋头不反抗的人，眼神里忽地染了杀意，“就杀了他。”

 

这些学员从未受到过这样残酷的逼迫，平时训练哪怕凶残，也不过是身心痛苦而已，哪儿会被人用枪指着脑袋威胁。

白种人学员对几乎无法保持站立的人完全没有一点信心，他已经见识过一个多月对方只挨打不还手的情况了，当下就做了选择，直接扑倒对方，双手掐住了脆弱的脖颈。

那人闷哼一声被按在地上，咽喉被死死掐住，脸憋得发红，双手下意识地抓住对方手腕，却挣脱不开。

真实的恐惧与杀意在空气中蔓延开。

 

被掐着的人脸色已经有些发紫了，手上抗拒的力度也渐渐弱了，余钦神色如常地抬手，就像战场上的每一个杀戮瞬间一样，枪口指向了白种人的脑袋，嘴角勾起一丝不带感情的微笑，手指搭上了扳机。

这幅画面映入几近窒息的人的眼帘，他瞳孔紧缩，不知从哪儿爆发出一股力量，硬是翻了个身把对方压到地上，子弹几乎是同时地擦肩而过，手臂又新添了一条擦痕，不知是因为惊吓还是疼痛，他浑身都颤抖起来，难以置信地回头看向余钦。

余钦收了瘆人的笑意，轻轻开口道：“这不是能打么。”

他把目光转向教官，对方被吓得一愣，战战兢兢间听到对方冷淡且不耐烦的声音：“训练营没说不让死人，不是还有百分之十的死亡指标么？”

他的语气平静，连尾音都不带有问句式的上扬，整句话几乎没有起伏，但所有人都感受到了十足的恐怖。

杀人这件事对他来说，都不叫威胁，而是平常。


	4. 冲突

日子又恢复了平静。

像这三年来的每一天一样，有任务就出任务，没任务就在禁闭室休息，凌晨去训练区游荡，早晨再回到房间里发呆，然后时不时被杨没事找事地训上一顿。

虽然作为战斗组的组长，所有战斗组的成员都要听他指挥，但余钦实际上没有太多的行政权力，他除了负责带人出任务，就是挑选每期可以进入战斗组的学员，顺便盯盯战斗组的训练，免得有人习惯了公司改革后的安逸，训练时精神都紧张不起来。

他们这些人，上了战场面对的就是真实的死亡和危险，一旦放松下来可能就不知怎么死了。

没有一丝松懈的余地，所有人都必须紧绷着。

但余钦是最为紧绷的一个。

 

即使是在自己的房间里，只是坐在窗边的桌子上发呆，他都不自觉地把大部分身体藏在墙体后，全副武装地抱枪侧坐着，眺望训练场的人来人往，各式折腾。

常年的战斗让他的身体形成了诸多类似的习惯，不管在什么环境下，都会下意识地戒备起来。

 

门外忽地传来一阵脚步声，余钦握紧了手中的步枪，警惕地看着门的方向。

对方轻轻敲了三下，刚推开门，就看见漆黑的枪口对着自己，脸色蓦地沉了下去。

“这里是基地，是戒备严密的办公楼，你就不能有一刻稍微放下心吗？”

杨一边说着，一边走了进来，坐在放满各式装备的桌上。

看起来仿佛很勉强地，余钦把枪口收了上去，保险扣锁上的声音让杨又是心里一跳，这孩子刚才是真准备开枪，也不怕走火。

明明是在基地办公室却还要面临死亡威胁。杨深深呼吸了一口气，心中的烦闷才稍稍散去一些。

“听说你前两天去训练区了？”

“嗯。”

“你还说有百分之十的死亡指标，鼓励教官用杀人胁迫学员训练吗？”

余钦不说话了。

杨轻轻叹了口气，“现在公司好不容易走上正轨，学员也都是有家有合法身份的公民，以后别再说这种话了。”

窗边坐着的人不自觉地握紧了枪管，眉头又皱了起来。

“公民不也是选择了要做佣兵么？来了就得接受这里的规则。你现在是怎么了，不想培养干脆果断的杀人机器，想改行做园艺，培养温室里的花朵么？”

杨脸色又难看了一分，“余钦，你说话总是这么尖锐，有必要吗？”

“我说话尖锐？我说的有错么？你现在是年纪大了，不想掺和烧杀抢掠的破事儿了，想金盆洗手，把公司洗白成正规安保公司了，可你想想之前十几年杀过的人，逼出来的那些变态，不说别的，我就是从你手中的炼狱里走出来的人，我的手还沾满鲜血，我的身上也都是肮脏的，你跟我说温和训练，不要杀人，我做不到。”

杨紧绷着那张覆了些许皱纹的脸，心里又酸又躁，但开口仍是盛满怒意的语气。

“公司不是我一个人的公司，怎么安排还轮不到你来说话！好声好气说你不听，那就接受命令！公司现在不允许也不宣扬杀人式的训练方式，百分之十的死亡指标只能接受意外或战斗导致的死亡，你再敢这么出去干涉基训或者安保组的训练，就别怪我动刑罚你！”

余钦不怒反笑，嘲讽道：“又来了，罚我？你能怎么罚，用鞭子抽？扔水里泡？还是吊起来示众？又或者是关禁闭？哪样我没尝过，我要能怕这些东西，也走不到今天！”

杨又一次被点炸了脾气，他咬牙怒视着那张无所畏惧的脸，“余钦，你现在不过是个战斗组的组长，管好你自己的一亩三分地，否则我随时能撤你的职！”

 

又一次，杨办公室的门惨遭被砸的厄运。

 

每次都是这样。

要么怎么说人老心慈呢。

翅膀硬了的鸟就是说不听，骂不得，不忍罚，罚也没用。

回回压着性子好好说，最后都逃不过险些被气死的注定结局

 

虽然，余钦这边也没好到哪儿去。

在房间里总是会被打扰，一切没事找事的话题最后都会变成争吵，这也是为什么他越来越频繁地待在禁闭室的原因之一。

 

战斗的声音是嘈杂的，飞舞的尘埃是染了血的，带着硝烟气息的，残肢断臂是遍地散落的，炸碎的人体组织是带着焦味的，破裂的面孔是扭曲的，子弹穿过的躯体是空洞但流着血的。

只有在禁闭室里，才是完全空无的。

画面、气味、触感、声音，一切都被剥夺，只留下虚无和宁静。

在黑暗与寂静的长期浸染下，他的气质也逐渐沾上了这样的特质。

总是一个人，沉默且空茫地，冰冷且警惕地，行走在这座杀戮的牢笼中。

 

十几天后，战斗组再次集结了二十四位精英成员，分成三个小队，陆续前往上次侦查的山林。

余钦作为这次任务的指挥官，带领第一小队率先抵达了这片熟悉的领域。

五百米，是上次撤离被发现的距离。

这次余钦谨慎了许多，带领的八人小队按探测队形先前缓慢摸索试探着，所有人都配备了用于隐蔽的吉利服，他们这第一批抵达的人将要埋伏在目标四周，为第二小队的突击起到辅助作用。

队伍里目标越来越近，守卫的岗哨似乎没有发现他们的行踪，一边戒备着一边还在与同伴聊上几句。

余钦做了个战术手势，所有人陆续散开，寻找最有利的埋伏点。

 

任务开始之前，在晃动不停的装甲车上，余钦通知了所有人此次任务的安排：

三个小队抵达山脚下的时间相差大约半个小时，第一小队抵达后先寻找最佳埋伏点，距离大概在三百到六百米之间，潜伏好先不要行动，等待第二小队和第三小队的枪声作为信号。

第二小队主要以暗杀为主，如果能在不引起对方发现的情况下暗杀目标，就暗杀，如果不行，再由第一小队突击进行配合。

第三小队负责暴力突破和火力压制，这是在与对方发生激烈冲突的时候，迫不得已才能选择的最后一种办法。

 

可事情完完全全地出乎了所有人的意料。

 

第一小队才刚埋伏不到十分钟，对方就层层包围着目标，全体往山脚下转移了，并且，有个壮汉的身上还扛着一个黑色的大布袋，很明显，里面装着的是个人。

庞猜脸色一白，紧急呼叫了队里的每一个人。

“这里菲尔顿，安全。”

“这里康特，安全。”

“这里戴蒙，安全。”

…

六个人一一汇报完毕，庞猜不敢相信地再等了足足十秒，期待的那个声音也没有响起。

他几乎是忘了呼吸地接上通讯设备，气息颤抖地说道：

“余钦被俘。重复，余钦被俘！”

 

几分钟前。

余钦才刚找到一处伏击位，凭借他多次战斗的经验，这个位置十分隐蔽，几乎不可能出现问题。

但问题还是切切实实地发生了。

直到他听见头顶传来的轻微声音时，脑海中就瞬间想起这种可能：

树上有暗哨。

随后还没来得及转身，就背后一痛，眼前一黑地栽倒下去。

 

再醒来，已经不知过去了多久。

余钦猛地睁开双眼，只能看见白茫茫的一片，他轻轻甩了甩头痛欲裂的脑袋，眩晕感和肩颈处的痛麻感才后知后觉地出现，眼前的黑白亮点渐渐散退，昏迷前的记忆也猛地涌回脑海。

他下意识地吸了口气。

自己被俘虏了。


	5. 被俘

这一天，一直以来井然有序运营着的基地突然警铃大作，信息办公室的人一瞬间忙得晕头转向，就为了定位一个两次暗杀失败的目标，公司派出数艘直升机、无人机进行搜查，所有战斗组成员也被紧急集合，随时准备出发。

高层领导办公室，年近四十的男人脸色阴沉得仿佛能结出冰霜，他站在已经好几年都没有打开的柜子前，毫不犹豫地拉开柜门，把里面的装备一件件地往身上套，旁边站着的全副武装的人既不敢动手阻止，也不敢再提那个被俘的人的名字，只能心急如焚地劝说：“杨，你已经七年没有下过战场了，这次我会去把他带回来的，你是公司高层，不能再下任务了——”

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”

杨怒吼道，他嘴唇颤抖着，呼吸急促得像缺了氧，可眼神里的杀意几乎要漫出来。

“你知道对我们这种人来说，被俘意味着什么，我不想坐在这里等你带回来一具尸体！就算要带，我也要亲手带。不准拦！否则格杀勿论。”

枪械上膛的声音让雷闭紧了嘴，他后退一步让路，紧跟着杨走了出去。

 

信息办公室，搜寻工作虽然已经动用了最大的人力物力，但由于第一小队跟过去以后只能看着对方上车离开，而他们接应的交通工具完全在山的另一面，除了车辆的外观型号，几乎没有其他的搜寻线索。

七年没有全副武装的人此刻装配整齐地，突然破门而入，门框都被他踹得有些裂开，信息员无一不被吓得一抖，手下操作得更快了。

“限你们十分钟内给我查出这个位置，查不到车辆就查目标信息，不管用什么方式，十分钟之内我要看到确切的坐标！”

站在侧后方的雷不自觉地打了个冷战，他几乎都要怀疑十分钟没得到结果的男人会血洗整个信息办公室。

 

但好在第八分钟，有人查到了位置，迅速汇报解救了十余位信息员。

 

三架直升机即刻出发。

而此时距离余钦被俘，才过去不到半个小时。

 

但身在敌营的余钦，此刻并不太妙。

 

从他醒来的第一秒，就意识到自己也许要死在这里了。

但令他没想到的是，对方似乎没有直接杀死自己的打算。

 

眼前不知国籍何处的男人穿戴着精密优良的各式装备，只露出了部分古铜色的皮肤和冰冷嗜血的眼神，他坐在余钦身边不远处操作着一台电脑，键盘在他的敲击下噼啪作响，随后余钦隐约听出了一声轻笑，男人出门了。

再进来，他放下了手中的东西，走到余钦身边，给他解开了身上的绳索，但手脚仍被绑缚着。

余钦被拖到了一张椅子上，身上的所有装备都被一一拿走，甚至连作战服上衣都用剪刀裁开撕掉了，上身饱经折磨的皮肤露了出来，鞭伤枪伤各式伤疤覆盖在年轻的身躯上。

对方没有再进一步的行为，而是去旁边拿来了一台摄影机，正对着余钦打开了，并且接上一条数据线连在电脑上。

一闪而过的黑色屏幕让余钦意识到，也许是暗网。

这也真是…太不浪费资源了。

 

众所周知，暗网上有不少见不得人的买卖，人命交易算其中的一种。但并不是所有人都喜欢单纯的屠杀，有的变态喜欢的是慢性折磨，一步步地将人虐杀致死。

他们热衷于痛苦的过程，而不想要简单的结果。

 

很不凑巧的是，这位佣兵难得俘虏到一个完整且年轻的躯体，才刚发了高额赏金帖子征集直播内容，就被这样的变态找上。

想也知道，那些人并不会喜欢太过脆弱的生命，也不会喜欢老皱肥胖的肉体。

而余钦这样坚韧又年轻的虐杀对象，自然是供不应求的。

 

想到这里，绝望的情绪从心底漫了出来，余钦垂下视线，只能尽量镇定地等待反击机会。

 

对方并不是没有经验的佣兵，恰恰相反，他们经验丰富，手段残忍，每一个位团队成员都掠走过无数人命。

所以即使俘虏手脚都被绑紧，他们也极其戒备地注意着对方的一举一动，毫不懈怠地堵死哪怕一丝的危险。

这间小屋子光线并不是很好，不大的窗口都被糊死了。但余钦能感觉到外面的温度其实不低，空气中的水汽也不多，脚下铺满黄沙的水泥地提示着，也许他是被带到了荒漠地带。

他坐在椅子上，那位古铜色皮肤的佣兵开始用铁丝把他的上身缠绕起来，铁丝并不算粗，勒着也不算难受，但对方绕到身后蹲下拧紧两头，并且传出一阵磕碰声的时候，余钦还是呼吸紧张地绷住了身体，心底冒出一种不祥的预感。

果然，下一秒，一阵电流窜进身体，刺痛顺着铁丝钻进皮肤，余钦闷哼一声，肌肉被刺激得用力收缩起来。

对方似乎调节了一下电流大小，观察着余钦眉头要皱不皱的临界点，定在了那个刻度。

如果只是一直保持在这个微痛的程度就好了，余钦不抱希望地想道。

 

直升机飞了大半个小时，才终于抵达了荒漠的边缘。

不能使用重武器轰炸，因为不确定余钦在哪栋屋子里，也不能一股脑地往上冲，免得混乱之中错杀了余钦。

解救人质向来是极其难办的一类任务，更别说余钦都算不上人质，对方根本不必留他，但杨也完全无法确定余钦现在是死是活。

考虑再三，杨还是亲自带了一个小队速降下去，先摸过去侦查一下情况，最好是能确定余钦所在的位置。

为了隐蔽和方便，他只带了雷和庞猜。

三人在荒漠中悄然移动着，为了避免被发现，他们的直升机停在很远的地方，转过一趟车，在距离敌营几公里的地方就换成步行了，但没有人敢怠慢，三人都拼了命地往前跑去。

翻过一道山丘，三人终于找到了一处足够隐蔽且能观察清楚对方情况的位置。

杨拿着望远镜一一扫过暴晒下的黄色房屋，几乎所有的屋子都糊住了窗户，根本看不到内部的情况。

这群人真是十足的警惕。

 

“我开一枪。”

庞猜主动建议道，他刚才也透过狙击镜发现了对方的情况。

杨思索一番，应道：“好。”

 

庞猜弓腰小跑了出去，又找了一处隐蔽的位置，据枪准备好后汇报道：“庞猜已就位。”

“好，立刻射击。”

子弹从狙击枪内发射出去，射穿了距离最近的一个守卫的胸膛。

枪声引起了所有人的注意，立刻有人从屋子里冲出来往这边连续射击压制起来。

庞猜蹲下身躲在坚硬的岩石后面，看向正在用望远镜观察远处的杨。

所有屋子里都有人冲出来，一部分进了西北方的小屋子，一部分隔在中间往这个方向射击。

有一个屋子里只出来了一个人，并且那人沙色的作战裤上还有不少血迹。

“东南方向最小的屋子有问题，除了这一间，其他的都给我炸平杀光！”

杨迅速发出指令，如果他判断的没错，那个身上带了血迹的人，就是从余钦在的屋子里出来的。

 

直升机迅速飞往敌营方向，火力手端着机枪疯狂扫射，对方火力被压制住，直升机上的突击组也立刻速降下去，上下同时发起强烈的攻击。

炮火声不断响起，三人组也往前冲了过去。

 

太久没有温习战斗的身体仿佛异常地沉重，杨喘着粗气据枪射击，火速转移到了他判断的那间小屋。

一脚踹开木门，果不其然，中间坐着的正是血淋淋的余钦。

他的上身遍布数不清的细碎伤口，看起来像是被刀刃故意划开的，被铁丝勒住的地方泛着乌黑的焦痕，整个人在剧痛中浑身颤抖着。

“余钦！”

杨下意识地跑过去扯开铁丝，可才碰到指尖就刺痛了一下。

有电。

他看向椅子后方，一个机械装置还在往铁丝头的夹子上源源不断地输送电流。

该死！

杨一脚踢开那装置，立刻蹲下去解缠绕了几圈的铁丝，他几乎喘不过气，手指还是抖的，雷看不过去地搭了把手，迅速解开了。

“杨，看看余钦还有没有意识！”

杨几乎是强行冷静下来，他抬手搀扶了一下柜子准备起身，却不料打翻了一个金属盘子，里面装着的空针管掉了一地，杨脸色白了又白，迅速站起来绕到余钦面前。

那人身上的铁丝已经被解开，电流也停了，可这似乎丝毫没有缓解他的痛苦。

杨抬手抹开余钦的眼皮，不知是因为自己手里的汗还是对方脸上的汗，他手指滑了好几下，好不容易才揉开，漆黑的瞳孔已经涣散了。

但余钦的嘴唇还在缓缓颤动着，杨凑近仔细分辨，才听到破碎的几个字。

“...七十…七..十一…”

“你他妈还在数数！”杨怒不可遏地喊道：“余钦！我知道你醒着，听到我的声音没有，我会救你，撑住，告诉我他们对你做了什么！”

绑缚在手脚的绳索已经被雷和庞猜解下，杨捞过余钦的手臂，试图把他背起来，可一用力，对方就痛得闷哼一声，喉咙里透出支离破碎的惨呼，杨有些不敢动地停下来，耳边响起余钦虚弱的声音。

“录…录像…电…药…”

录像？

杨蹲在地上，一抬眼，正对着那台录像机，黑色的镜头边还在闪着红光，他咬牙背起了余钦，狠狠说道：“把录像机和电脑给我带回去！”

 

接应的车就停在战火附近，杨背着余钦，用最快的速度跑了这短短的几十米，刚把人放在担架上，对方就微弱地瑟缩了一下，像是痛极了。

杨紧紧攥着担架，低吼命令道：“开车，让医疗组的直升机过来接人！”

车辆迅速驶离激战的区域，在一阵接一阵的晃动中，枪炮声越飘越远了，可躺着的余钦也似乎越来越挺不下去了。

他含糊地发出一些不太容易辨认的声音，有母语的数数声，也有单纯的痛呼声，杨越听脸色越沉，手臂暴起的血管都显露出他犀利的杀意。

雷小心地凑近，低声劝着余钦：“坚持住，余钦，我们马上就回基地，你已经被救出来了。”

余钦紧闭着眼，但似乎因为这话有些触动，身体战栗了一下。

“…八…呜…杀…杀了我…十二…雷…”

他还是无意识地在数数，只是稍微清醒的片刻竟也开始乞求速死。

强烈的求生欲和求死欲激烈交战，连雷都不忍听下去。

余钦什么时候求过死？

从来没有。

 

几人迅速转移到了直升机上，医疗人员紧急地检查着余钦身上的每一处。

手臂的几个针印引起了他们的注意。

“他被注射了什么药物？”

杨紧抿着唇，沉默了。

“我们没来得及看，但根据他的反应推测也许是疼痛剂敏感剂之类的东西。”雷解释道。

医疗人员神情一凛，欲言又止了一番，才犹豫着开口道：“如果是那样的疼痛他的身体应该早就自动昏迷了，但他现在似乎还有意识…”

可能还被注射了让他保持清醒的药物。

没人敢说，但是所有人都知道，这情况有多可怕。

杨紧紧咬住牙齿，呼吸沉重地下了命令：“给他打镇定和肌肉松弛剂。”

 

药剂被注入体内，紧绷的肌肉在药物作用下缓缓松懈下来，颤抖也慢慢止住了。

但这两种药物，不会止疼，只能防止他的身体出现应激反应。

躺在担架上的人渐渐没了声音，但半睁的眼角开始流出泪来。

痛苦仿佛无需降临这具肉体，就可以在他的意识和神经里狠狠窜动，把饱受创伤的灵魂折磨得恨不能当即消散。

 

直升机降落在了基地的办公楼前，医疗人员从楼里出来接过担架车，把人送到了ICU紧急看护起来。

浑身上下只有无数狭小的割伤，而没有真正致命的伤口。

只需简单包扎就算是处理完毕。

但并不意味着病人的折磨就到此结束。

没人知道他被注射的是什么，也没人敢再乱处理什么，几乎是无能为力地，抽了一管血去研究，就把人留在了ICU病房监护着。

 

杨站在病房外，隔着玻璃注视着里面躺着的人。

这一切，真的已经够了。


	6. 醒来

一周后。

 

余钦的眼皮微微颤动两下，猛地睁开了眼睛。

他呼吸急促地弓起身子，身上连着的各类检测仪一并发出了警报声。

医生护士鱼贯而入，立刻把人压住检查起来。

余钦下意识地挣扎，但太多人的力量压在他身上，根本挣脱不了，身上大小伤口再度裂开，他似乎总算辨出面前的人是医疗人员，又迷茫地躺了回去，任由医生翻看他的瞳孔，并迅速朝着对讲机汇报：

“余钦醒了。”

 

杨和雷此刻正在办公室商量任务方面的事宜，听到汇报之后立即赶往ICU病房。

推开门时，一位医生正在拔出余钦手臂上的针头，余钦木然地看了半响，问：“怎么不疼？”

“这是拔针，又不是打针，怎么会疼？”医生客客气气地解释道，把针头药液调整了一番，又把针插回手臂。

“还是不疼。”余钦平淡地说道。

杨走近看了看，皱了眉头问：“怎么回事？他说不疼。”

医生见来人是杨，忙不迭仔细检查了一番，轻轻敲击又按捏了一些位置，得到的都是“不疼”“没感觉”的回应。

杨的脸色越来越黑，医生实在没办法继续硬着头皮检查下去了。

“杨总，这可能是因为患者的神经受到太大的损伤，所以暂时缺失了痛觉。”

“会好么？”余钦主动问道。

医生吸了口气，支支吾吾地说：“…有待观察。”

像是对这样的结果也没太大的感觉，余钦轻轻点了头，偏向一边闭上眼了。

 

医疗人员都相继离开了，病房内就只剩下杨和雷。

余钦呼吸平稳地躺在病床上，脸色还是十分的苍白，但看起来精神倒是不错。

“余钦，你昏迷了整整一周。”

杨几步走了过去，站在窗前，背光对着余钦。

那人连眼皮都懒得掀一下，更别说作何回应了。

“也是，你可能很久都没有这样休息过了。”

杨说得没错，余钦这一昏迷，阴差阳错地睡了这三年多以来最好的一个觉，他甚至都没有感觉到时间的流逝，在一片绝望中陷入昏迷到醒前的噩梦，完全感觉不出来已经过去了一周。

雷抬眼和杨对视了一下，不出意外地看见了对方眼中的挫败与愧疚，他不禁开口道：“这次你出事，我们都亲自出动去救你了。”

“我知道，那时候我感觉到了。”余钦总算开了口。

只是这话说得，也太让人心痛。

他既然能感觉到他们去救了他，说明那时候他还是清醒地在痛苦中熬着。

杨的唇角又绷紧了，他像是纠结了许久，内心做了极大的斗争，才勉强把那句话说得还算顺畅。

“余钦…对不起…”

对不起什么？

余钦脑袋里忽地冒出千万个问句，可翻了半天也没找到最想问的那句。

“你的战斗组长职位我已经给你撤了，以后你可以自由地选择离开或者留下，但是…任务我不会再给你了。”

杨一口气把话说完。

余钦了然，杨是怕了。

佣兵生涯十几年，最终折在了亲人这一关。

 

余钦想得没错，杨是真的怕了。

在他看到无所畏惧的余钦在他面前痛苦得求死时，在他看到这个倔强的青年绝望地掉眼泪时，在他看到向来无法在床上睡好觉的人在病床上昏迷了整整一周时，他真的怕了。

他甚至开始怀疑自己的决定是不是错得太离谱，是不是自己面对的每一个问题都做了最坏的选择。

他无意让这个外甥变成现在这个样子。

但要说究竟是谁让他变成现在这样的，责任不可推卸地，就是他自己。

杨二十几年没掉过眼泪，但是看着余钦这副不理不睬的样子，他居然感到自己的眼眶都有些湿润了。

 

听到极其克制的吸气声，余钦还是睁开了眼，面前的男人几乎是立刻就转过身去，抬头的样子太过欲盖弥彰。

“你叫什么名字？”他忽然开口。

杨已经收拾好情绪转回了身，他声音带着故作冷静的颤抖：“谈彦。”

余钦不可抑止地想到自己的母亲，谈婉，人如其名，是个温婉知性的女人。

他疲惫地闭上眼，语气淡淡的听不出喜悲。

“知道了，让我自己待会儿。”

 

余钦昏迷时，谈彦就派了三四个人在门外把守，虽然这是基地，没有多少危险的可能，但按余钦那种过于防备的性子，也许有人替他警惕着能让他放心一些。

可余钦在床上休养了还没两天，就再也躺不下去地从病房里出来时，看到门外站着的几个人，立刻猜想到是干嘛的。

他只是淡淡地开口道：“回去跟杨复命，我不需要人看守。”

说完便一人走回了属于自己的房间。

 

杨百忙之中抽出时间去他房间看他，一开门又看见那人全副武装地抱枪坐在窗前，心头又是一跳。

“怎么又不好好休息，就把装备穿回去了。”

余钦看了他一眼，没说话。

不过好歹这次没拿着枪口对人了。

“为什么不需要人看守？”谈彦问。

对方姿势没动一下，说：“我一个战斗组组长，被看守像什么话。”

谈彦被噎得半响没说出话。

“…你的职位我已经撤了。”

“现在谁是代理组长？”

“...庞猜。”谈彦忽地反应过来：“不是，余钦…你这样不能再出任务了。”

“等我养好伤了，就恢复我的职位。”

“余——”

余钦忽地转过头，脸逆着光，漆黑的瞳孔都显得有些空洞。

“你不是说，我可以自由选择离开或者留下吗？我选择留下。”

 

谈彦有些失神地从余钦房里出来，这虽然是他第一次没有与余钦吵架就完成了对话，但对话的所有内容都让他觉得十分挫败。

他不希望余钦再面临这样的危险了。

甚至也不希望他再呆在基地，继续走那条佣兵的路。

可他又答应了余钦，要尊重他的选择。

 

唉，真难。

 

回到自己办公室，谈彦坐在办公桌稍稍冷静了片刻，从抽屉里拿出了那片储存卡，连接到电脑上点开录像。

这是他把余钦接回来以后，第一次鼓足了勇气打开这份录像。

录像里的人被通了电的铁丝缠绕住，最开始并无太大反应，可几乎是每隔五分钟，就会出现一位全副武装的男人，拿着不知有何作用的药物注射进那人手臂。

渐渐地，那个熟悉的身影变得颤抖起来，微小的电流仿佛也带来了莫大的痛楚，他止不住地挣扎起来，牙缝间泄出细碎的呻吟。

可男人没有就此停止残忍的折磨，他走出画面时总伴随着键盘的敲击声，似乎是在检查电脑里的直播，再回来又带着新的手段和药物。

一连七支药剂被陆续打了下去，余钦的颤抖愈发剧烈，甚至时不时仰头喘息，谈彦不忍地闭眼，他看不下去余钦抬头时的表情。

男人拿着锋利的小刀出现在了画面里，随后是一声接一声的嘶吼哀嚎，掺着几句支离破碎的母语数数声。

谈彦关了视频，视线在进度条扫过，这还没看到一半。

他呼吸急促地拔了储存卡，恨不得把它捏得粉碎。

但那并不能改变已经发生了的事实。

 

他知道，已经发生了的事实，是怎么也改不了的了。


	7. 护卫

“滚。”

又一次开门就见守卫站在门边，余钦恼怒地走出待了几天的房间。

那两人训练有素地跟了上来，小心翼翼地保持着两三米的距离，既不敢靠得太近也不敢不完成被交待的任务。

余钦穿着繁复的战术装备，背着一把不短的棕色步枪，大步迈进了走廊最末端的办公室，他用力推开门，要找的人果然正坐在电脑后面忙碌着。

那人见他这么突然进来，不悦地微微蹙眉。

“你应该先敲门再进来，我还在办公。”

“你也应该先问过我的意见，再安排守卫到我房间门口。”余钦反驳道。

谈彦看着面前浑身戾气的青年，心底又是一阵火气冒了出来，但他还是尽量克制了。

“余钦，我劝你适可而止，不要总是这么没有礼貌。”

无视了男人的警告，余钦压着好几天没睡好觉的烦躁劲儿，声音低沉地说道：“这两人已经是第十四批了，才过去几天，公司里安保组是实在没有任务可出么？”

“你身体还没恢复，让人照看一下你怎么了？”

“我说过了我不需要！”

谈彦注视了他两秒，又把视线转回电脑屏幕上，呼吸不自觉地粗重了几分，他紧闭着嘴唇，试图抑制住蔓延开的怒火。

见人没有回应的迹象，余钦忽地冷笑起来。

“行，你不让他们走，我自己来。”

 

训练区，所有队伍分散着正在进行各式各样的训练。

两个月的基训期已过，那些拥有战斗本能与欲望的人被挑选到了战斗组进行更高强度的训练，因为各种原因没有被挑走的人则继续留在安保组进行比较常规的训练。

当然，所谓的常规也只是比战斗组少了两个月的战场实训而已。

不过既然是战斗组，平日里的训练也往往更严苛，更残酷，更把人往身心极限上压，有不少刚被挑到战斗组进行训练的人在第一周都出现了各式各样的不良反应，甚至还有几个人因为受不了而主动退回安保组。

公司给予了所有人选择的自由，但对很多人来说，战斗组还是更让他们趋之若鹜的存在。

不仅是因为更优越的装备，还有更丰富的任务，更刺激的危险，和高出不止几倍的报酬。

只是想要获得这些，所有人都得先掂量掂量自己，能否承受住苛刻的训练和如影随形的死亡恐惧。

 

两个刚被指派安保任务的人，一路专心跟着保护对象，却不知不觉地来到了战斗组的训练场所。

当他们意识到这一点的时候，两人脸色都白了几分。

 

不远处还有人正在抱头挨着鞭子，不论是教官还是学员，似乎对这样的场景一点感觉都没有，连挨打的人都没有发出半点声响。

两人不受控制地把四周的细节纳入眼中，恐惧渐渐从心底漫了出来。

 

“庞猜。”

正在盯罚的人忽然被喊道，他回头一看，眼底的残酷迅速消散了。

“余！你好了？”

他们从上次任务回来，差不多有十几天没见了。

庞猜只知道余钦在ICU昏迷了一周，随后就一直待在办公楼没出来过，连半点消息都没有。甚至还有一些学员都发现了，常在凌晨自训的战斗组队长已经近半月没有看到人了。

“嗯，算是。”余钦答道，眉宇间还浮着相当明显的烦躁情绪。

庞猜看在眼里，心绪又沉了下来，视线扫过他身后站着的两人，还没来得及发问，余钦就开了口。

“这两人，进入战斗组训练。”

 

天黑时分，余钦抱枪往办公室走去，脸上冷肃了一天的表情稍稍缓和了些。

身后跟着的两人几乎是不能正常行动，他们呲牙咧嘴地相互搀扶着，别说保护别人了，他们现在连自保都来不及。

勉强跟着任务目标回到房间，两人抹着冷汗面面相觑一番，眼神中都是相同的投降意味。

 

听着渐远的脚步声，坐在床边的余钦不留痕迹地哼笑一声，继续缓缓擦拭手中的钢枪。

 

凌晨三点，余钦再度打开房门，两个崭新的面孔出现在他眼前。

他摔了房门，大步往训练场走去，眼底的阴霾衬得红血丝愈发明显起来。

 

几天后，那人果然还是主动找上他来。

“余钦，你是想把公司安保组的人都罚死吗！”

谈彦怒气冲冲地推门而入，对着坐在窗台无动于衷的人大吼道。

“我说过了，我不需要这些比我还弱的人来保护我，你非要送，那我只能是让他们接受训练变得更强了，可他们撑不住，我有什么办法？”

他语气淡淡的，仿佛自己的所作所为完全地理所应当。

“这是你刁难他们的理由吗？凭什么战斗组的训练量他们还要翻两倍，所有的训练标准他们还要再提高一倍，连罚的鞭子都要翻了倍地往上加？你这不是在训练，是在杀人！”

“我又杀人？我怎么杀人？他们要保护的不是普通人，是我，是战斗组组长，什么样的人够资格保护我，那只能是比我还强的。而且这样的训练量也不会杀人，我就是这么过来的！”

怒火瞬间被不知名的情绪浇灭，谈彦身形晃了晃，进门前想说的话都被噎在了喉咙里，胀得胸口阵阵发疼。

再开口，谈彦的语气不自觉地柔和了许多，甚至像是在规劝。

“…没必要这样，余钦，你身体还没恢复，让人照看一下吧。”

可余钦反倒像是被这句话给惹恼了，忽地从窗台上跳了下来。

“你别总拿出这副关心人的样子，谈彦，我不需要你来同情。”

他垂着的右手紧紧握着手里的枪管，凹凸不平的触面印在手心却没有半点感觉。

余钦的眼神微微一闪，似有若无地黯淡了几分，可目光还是锋利地刻在男人眼角的皱纹上。

“两个选择，一，给我任务，我要出任务，二，继续给我安排护卫，我保证不会再手下留情。”

 

连着好几天。

公司里都流传着一项无人敢接的安保任务。

任务目标，是他们敬仰崇拜的战斗组组长。

几乎是所有接过这项任务并且失败过的人，都分享了惨痛的经验教训。

如果能抗住战斗组翻倍的训练强度，就不怕死地上吧。

一时间，哪怕是战斗组出身的人都不敢向这一报酬惊人的安保任务伸手了。

 

直到某一天下午，一个还在安保组训练的人突然退训。

同队的人纷纷不可置信地问起那位有着强韧意志，仿佛从未想过在任何训练惩罚下屈服的人，究竟为何退训？

那人只是收拾着自己的生活用品，简单回应道：“接了安保任务，公司同意暂时从这边退训。”

暂时？从这边？

那时候，还没有人敢往那个可怕的任务上想。

只是觉得，原来公司还能允许学员还未结训就接任务。

 

但真实情况是，这任务实在没人敢接，公司已经连正在训练的优秀学员都不放过地投以橄榄枝了。

 

坐在窗前闭目养神的余钦几乎是第一时间，就听到了走廊尽头传来的脚步声。

心里腾地烦躁起来。

那人果然在自己房间门口停下，甚至还敲了门。

余钦不悦地看向门口，给手中的步枪上了膛。

可门外的人仿佛没听见上膛声一般，还径直打开了房门。

一张轮廓柔和但表情漠然的脸庞出现在了余钦的眼中。

只听那人简单汇报道：“组长你好，我是柯越，接下来你的安全由我负责。”


	8. 障碍

站在门口的人穿的还是训练期统一配发的黑色作训服，不算宽松的T恤勾勒出上身精壮的肌肉线条，他右手叠左手地搭在小腹前，手腕上的青筋若隐若现。纯黑的作训裤上没有一丝灰尘，很明显，来之前好好打理了自己一番。

只是没有必要。

余钦冷冷地看着他，食指已经搭在了扳机上。

对方仿佛没有看见自己眼里的警示意味，干脆地一脚跨进了房间。

“我让你进来了么？”

来人仿若未闻地上前一步关了房门，稳稳立在了门后的角落。

“教官说过，任何时候不能让目标离开自己的视线范围。”

额头好像有青筋忽然跳了一下，余钦压着浑身的躁意开口道：“这里是我的房间，未经我的允许，没有人可以擅自闯入。”

“这是我的任务。”

余钦怒极反笑，枪口对上了那张没有表情的脸。

“滚出去，别让我说第二次。”

那人抬眼轻轻一瞥，只在余钦脸上稍稍略过便又垂了下去，而没在别处有任何停留。

除此之外，再无别的动作。

胸背就像有火在烧一般忽地燥热了起来，余钦拇指一扣步枪保险，从窗台跳了下来，大步走向门口把人往外拖去。

 

障碍越野场地与办公楼之间，正好隔了一个湖的宽度。

晚风习习，近几日的气温相当宜人，可即便如此，也吹不散余钦眉宇间的躁意，他阴沉着脸抱枪走过湖边，身后的人紧跟着，稳稳保持住不出两米的距离。

到了熟悉的泥地，经过两个多月训练的身体几乎是反射性地觉得疲惫起来，柯越跨立站在刚刚止步的人身后，还没来得及平复一下呼吸，领口就再次被攥了起来。

余钦手臂一甩，那人就被推得趔趄了两步。

“去，障碍越野。”

 

这句话，成了噩梦的开始。

 

盘腿坐在昏暗的路灯下，余钦眉眼低垂着，几乎没有表情，手中的步枪来来回回被拆了重装不知多少遍，弹夹卡进枪管的声音干净清脆，带着不言而喻的威胁意味，却也不染持枪者的一丝情绪。

正前方传来不停歇的脚步声与喘息声，也偶尔掺杂着人从障碍物上摔下来的落地声，和或压抑，或疼得发不出声的闷哼。

实在是有些腻了，余钦放下步枪抬头望去。

 

障碍越野全程四百米，有泥坑有高墙，大大小小十几处障碍，那人已经不知道跑了多少趟。他周身沾满了泥浆灰尘，整个人汗流浃背地，脖子以上的皮肤都泛着红，扒在墙边的双手明显是力竭了，整个人又一次摔了个结实。

柯越坐在地上喘了两口粗气，又不顾狼狈地爬起来，再次尝试往上跳，手指在墙沿上狠狠擦过，磨去一层油皮，指尖传来钻心的刺痛，他咬着牙用力一按，把十指往前伸过去，总算是扣着凹凸不平的墙壁稳住了身形，随后脚下一蹬，整个人翻过高墙径直滚落了下去。

这下把身体摔得像是要散架，柯越喘息着眨了眨眼，眼前的黑雾还没来得及散去，他就立即爬起了身，踉跄地往下个障碍物跑去。

一只手突然拽住了后背的衣物，领口募地勒住脆弱的脖颈，柯越下意识地止步站直，看见了一张冷峻的脸。

“你真想试试在这里跑到天明的滋味么？”

 

余钦隔着战术手套，都能感觉到湿透了的衣物在止不住地往下滑，但那人再狼狈，挂满汗珠的眉眼都是和顺的，看不出半点情绪。

他说：“请不要离开我的视线范围。”

 

天色更深了，障碍越野场的灯光显得愈发明亮起来，余钦冷眼看着面前的人不断摔倒不断爬起，不断往前跑又不断趴卧翻跃。

障碍越野向来是最消耗体力的训练项目，可即使余钦没有催促，那人也自觉地没有偷懒哪怕片刻，就像是不断地在主动榨干自己的体力，也毫不畏惧地摔打自己的身体。

那是一具年轻而有力量的体魄，无论是肌肉的形状还是坚持下来的时间，都在显示着他来到训练营前，其实就一直保持了锻炼的习惯。

手臂露出的小麦色皮肤上几乎没有旧的疤痕，柯越正常站着的姿态也非常令人赏心悦目，连那张漠然的脸庞都带着东方人特有的柔和轮廓，只有生活健康并且规律的人才能保持这样的状态。

可此时那人已经筋疲力尽地跪倒在高墙下，双手脱力地垂在地上，额头抵着墙面喘气，汗水像从头顶倒下来地一样往下流。

 

他实在挤不出力气去翻越这堵墙了。

 

余钦伫立在一边，静静等待着。

他察觉到那人的视线飘过来了一瞬，又立刻收了回去。

再然后，那人伸直了膝盖，勉力站了起来。

他轻轻抬头，看了一眼没高他多少的墙头，然后在自己的目光下，不动声色地绕过高墙，径直前往下一个障碍点。

 

还挺有自知之明。

余钦冷笑着想。

 

再然后，那人也不再死磕过不去的障碍，每每遇到实在不够力气翻越的，就若无其事地绕过，专心攻克下一个障碍。

 

不知不觉地，漆黑的夜色慢慢被黎明的晓光侵染了。

 

这已经是不知第多少趟了。

场上十几处障碍，一半以上都被略过，可即便如此，泡在汗水里整整一晚的人也终于看到了体力的极限。

柯越两眼发黑地往前挪动，双腿几乎是没了知觉，手臂也没有了存在感，耳边只剩下自己微弱凌乱的喘息，还伴随着时不时的耳鸣。

他又一次摔倒在障碍前，手臂都失去了自我保护的本能，无力地挂在肩膀上，拒绝服从主人妄想撑地再爬起来的意志。

 

一整夜犹如雕塑般站在一旁的余钦总算迈开步子，轻轻走了过来。

他驻步于瘫软在地的躯体前，一脚踩住了那人僵硬的小腿，不留余力地碾动起来。

脚下的身体忽地僵了一瞬，无力绷紧的肌肉狠狠颤抖起来，身体的主人发出压抑的痛呼，随即一口咬住了手臂，声音闷在了嗓子眼。

安静的反应让余钦稍微不那么烦躁了，他淡淡开口道：“今天才刚刚开始。”

 

是的，今天才刚刚开始。

两条小腿都被踩软了的柯越有几秒钟的时间都在怀疑自己是否还能站起来，即使常年健身如他，也没经历过这样粗暴的肌肉放松方式。

但身体还是诚实地告诉了他，可以。

 

勉强跟在任务目标的身后两米处，柯越不再能够像平时一样维持良好的姿态，想看起来不要太狼狈都是苛求了。

余钦没回办公楼，直接像所有受训学员一样，回到了训练区。

餐盘还是以前那套餐盘，只是就餐的人已经换了一批又一批。

他下意识地拿了两块牛排和一瓶水，就像三年前的每一个早晨一样。

餐桌，餐盘，嘈杂的人声，永远不变的食物种类，一切都太过记忆深刻，身体仿佛被训练出了条件反射，站在这里的每一刻都让他感到不适，周身都像是产生了幻觉一般疼痛起来。

 

柯越找了个机会拿了些食物，蔬菜肉类碳水化合物一应俱全，他跟在目标身后，余光看见那人紧绷的嘴角和充满不悦的眼神，立刻抓紧时间把食物一一咀嚼吞咽下去。

 

战斗组的训练依然七点开始。

余钦把人扔给庞猜以后，就端着枪坐到一边闭目休养了起来。

自从上次被俘到现在，他一直没有再感受到痛觉，但刚才在训练区用餐的那一刻，身上明明没有伤，却莫名地泛起一阵阵熟悉的痛感。

不是身体恢复了，他知道，是记忆苏醒了。


	9. 找死

啪嗒。

一滴水落在了脸颊上，余钦睁开双眼，阴沉沉的天空淅淅沥沥地下起了雨。

他轻轻偏头，望向不远处仍在训练的战斗组学员，他们正在泥水里扛着圆木练蹲起，水面是齐腰的高度，蹲下去要十分小心才能不让水漫过口鼻，但似乎他们已经练了很久，不少人正蹲也不是站也不是地艰难支撑着。

而那个折腾了一晚上的人，也明显体力不支了起来，搭在圆木上的双手都止不住地往下滑，因为掉下来被教官记了好几十鞭子。

“昨晚又一夜没睡么？”

庞猜不动声色地凑了过来，问道。

余钦眼里的红血丝和面上的烦躁情绪太过明显，都不用猜，看一眼就知道又是一夜未眠的状态。

“嗯。”余钦应了一声，声音沉沉的还有些沙哑，“看着他跑了一晚上的障碍越野。”

庞猜哑然失笑，竟然还有人敢惹得余钦拎出来通宵盯着加罚。

“这小子还挺能扛，跟之前那几个安保组出来的人不太一样。”

余钦撇了嘴角，没吭声。

庞猜又看了一会儿那人苦苦维持蹲姿的模样，轻轻哼笑了一声。

“你知道他为什么没有被选到战斗组吗？”

的确，像柯越这样的身体素质，按理来说撑过战斗组正常的训练不成问题，但之前见过一次面的余钦对他还是有些许印象，心里也隐约能猜得出答案。

“他所有科目的成绩都非常高，唯独格斗是勉强及格。原因是，他永远不下杀手。”

果然如此。

余钦冷笑出声，“比我第一次见他的时候好些，那时候他还不伤人，你能想象么？”

这庞猜倒真是不知道了，他代理队长不过半个月出头，对这些情况还不太清楚。

“这样的人来训练营，找死么？”庞猜明知故问。

“留安保组可能还可以安安稳稳地做个废物，来接这个任务，”余钦撑地站起身子，脸上迅速凝起冷肃的表情，“可不就是找死么。”

 

一夜未眠的脑袋胀痛着抗议起来，余钦懒得继续看下去，转身往办公楼走去。

 

“你干什么！滚回去！”

“训练还没结束，不得擅自离开！”

“给他记一百鞭子！”

教官的谩骂声在身后响起，余钦本不想理会，但潮湿且沉重的步伐还在一点点地向自己靠近。

他咬了咬牙，不耐烦地停了下来，果然，那人也停在了自己身后两米左右的位置。

双手不自觉地攥紧了枪柄，余钦转过身，瞪着那个被泡得湿淋淋的人。

“你还跟着我做什么！”

对方脸上沾着泥浆，手臂连叠在一起的力气都没有，脊背却绷得笔直，疲惫而漠然的脸上挂着平静的表情。

他说：“请不要离开我的视线范围。”

又是这一句。

余钦瞬间恼了，低声呵道：“你究竟是来保护我还是监视我！”

“保护你。”

“就你现在这个站稳都困难的样子，保护我？”

“是。不管我是什么样，这都是我的任务，我会保护你。”

“你他妈有病！”

柯越像没听见一样，静静地努力让自己站稳，脸上连一点痛苦的表情都没有。

余钦脸色冷了下来，他往后退了两步，那人又立刻摇摇欲坠地跟上来。

牙根咬得有些发酸了，余钦强压着胸口沸腾的情绪，阴沉地走回了战斗组的队伍边。

“继续训练。”

 

从体能到射击训练，柯越都相当不容易地撑过来了，但一直到下午的战术训练，他终于显现出撑不住的趋势。

战术教官是个缺乏耐心的暴躁男人，当他一次次发现有人跟不上队伍速度，打乱了配合的节奏，甚至偶尔会不知为什么突然就停住不动时，他直接破口大骂了出来。

“你这个蠢货，到底在干什么！”

柯越伫立在原地，有些茫然地抬头看他。

“你毁了整个队伍的配合！你还站在这儿做什么，当雕塑吗！蠢材，滚出我的训练！”

那人仿佛没听出教官是在骂他，眨了眨眼便真走了出来，在众目睽睽之下坐到了一边的树下。

教官气得快要冒烟，冲过去把人拽了起来。

“你是来训练的，不是来度假的！还敢坐在这里休息！”

柯越抬头看了他一眼，丝毫没因为粗暴的对待而愤怒，他用力闭了闭眼，目光还是有些难以聚焦，他轻轻开了口：“教官，我认为我需要休息。”

教官愣了片刻，像是没明白这是什么情景，随即他再度暴怒起来。

“你居然在跟我说你需要休息？”

“是的，我认为我中暑了。如果不休息可能会转变成热射病，会迅速致死。”他平静地说道。

 

这简直令所有人都大开眼界。

居然还有人在训练中如此珍惜自己的性命健康，甚至还一副合情合理的样子跟教官申请休息。

在场的所有教官似乎也没想到会出现这样的情况，纷纷露出疑惑的表情面面相觑起来。

 

余钦也终于抬眼投去目光，放下了手中快玩烂的绳索。

 

训练营不再是三年前那个视人命如草芥的地狱。

此刻的训练营，已经不允许任何形式的故意杀人。

但训练中的意外死亡与战场实习时的阵亡是可以被接受的。

 

而如果柯越不说，没人知道他会有生命危险，但他现在说了，教官再强行要求他训练，无异于杀人。

 

教官显然也意识到了这回事的棘手。

他不可遏制地暴怒起来，“你敢编排我？”

“不敢。”柯越答得流畅利落，反而更显得有问题。

教官直接把人摔在地上，脸上的肌肉都因为愤怒而微微抽搐起来，他咬牙说道：“记你二百鞭。”

柯越摔得从容，甚至顺势躺倒在地，还不忘回应教官的宽恕。

“谢谢教官。”

 

余钦的目光又落回手中的绳子，牙关却咬得更紧了。

 

一天的训练结束，所有人都记住了柯越这号人物。

不仅因为他直接以一副筋疲力尽的状态参与了一天的训练，也因为他敢当场离训，甚至编排教官，更因为他赢得了所有人没见过也没想过的受罚数目。

足足四百七十鞭。

 

庞猜报出这个数字的时候，所有人都倒吸了一口凉气，不禁把对柯越的印象从勇士转为烈士。

可当事人几乎没有一点反应，除了轻轻地看了余钦一眼。

余钦下意识拧紧了眉头。

那眼神太过平淡，没有一丝憎恨，也没有半点求饶的意味。

就像是在单方面通知余钦，“我要受罚了。”

这莫名其妙的感觉击得余钦头皮发麻，浑身的烦躁劲儿又沸腾了起来。

 

来不得消化这复杂的感觉，对面的人就开始抱头迎上狠厉的鞭子了。

 

挥鞭的人是一位助教，虽然他没有被柯越直接编排，但那种无形的威胁感还是让每一位教官都感到了不爽，他也是。

几乎是下意识的，挥鞭的力度比平时都要更重了些。

他想给这个不知畏惧的人一个下马威。

 

鞭子才落在背后没几下，受罚的人就泄出了半声压抑的闷哼。

他似乎有所察觉，但眉眼还是低垂着，交握在后颈的手扣得更紧了。

 

数目一点点地往上累积，所有人都已经罚完了，可这边还没挨到一半。

大家不由自主地屏息围观起来。

 

数目过半，哪怕是一个半月内挨过十七次额外加罚的柯越都有些扛不住了。

他重重地喘息起来，脸上挂满了冷汗，嘴唇轻轻哆嗦着，拦不住喉咙里冒出的痛哼了。

 

破碎的声音持续到了三百下，执刑的人都换到了第四个，他还在尽力维持着站姿没有倒下。

后背黑色的T恤慢慢晕染出点点深印，柯越的痛呼声也越来越清晰。

终于，他挨不住地膝盖一软，整个人半跪了下去。

一旁的余钦冷冷注视着那人试图用手撑地的动作，却不出意外地扯到伤处，被逼出一声呻吟。

庞猜习以为常地让人把他架起来，继续挨罚。


	10. 相似

战斗组的训练强度大，是众所周知的，但能被架起来挨罚的人，终归还是少数。

大部分还都是因为实在坚持不了训练，而不是在训练中违逆教官，激怒教官。

柯越的亲身尝试还是给了所有人一个带着血痛的教训——不要违抗教官。

 

第四个执刑的人打得又急又恨，还不到一分钟，就快打完了五十下。

柯越垂着头浑身肌肉绷得死紧，持续的烈痛熬得他开不了口也发不出声，只能憋着气硬挺，可这一轮仿佛迟迟熬不到头。

教官专注地甩着鞭子，完全没有注意到面前的人渐渐软了下去。

庞猜抬手示意中止，俯身检查了那人的状态，是昏过去了。

他回头看了余钦一眼，那人仍是抱枪冷肃地站着，只是眉头与嘴角都泄露出他烦躁的情绪。

庞猜用眼神询问了一下，得到了默认的回答。

他从腰后的医疗包里拿出嗅盐，把纸片探到柯越的鼻下过了两遍。

那人立刻狠狠抖了一下，脑袋微微抬了抬，看起来是清醒了。

 

鞭子再度落在他伤痕累累的后背上，惨烈的痛呼声也再度响起。

 

余钦注视着这一切，不可避免地想起相似的记忆。

也是这样宁静的夜晚，也是在众目睽睽之下，也是光是听着就令人恐惧的数目，也是挨到站不住被架起来，也是昏过去却被强行唤醒继续受罚。

要说有着相同体验的人，也许在场这么多受过训或正在受训的人里，只有他一个有过如此惨痛的记忆。

浑身的痛意又一次毫无缘由地泛了起来，这些痛苦就像是藏在记忆中的幽魂，光是想起相类似的记忆，它们就要苏醒过来，钻进此时完好无损的皮肉里，叫嚣着模拟曾经体验过的一切。

 

四百七十下。

罚完了。

队伍解散了，人都走光了，柯越才勉强挣扎着爬了起来。

他腰背僵直地撑住膝盖，咬着牙抬头确认了余钦还在，才稍感放心地与遍布全身的痛苦做斗争。

余钦紧皱着眉走了过来，说：“你现在放弃任务，我可以叫人把你送去医疗室。”

柯越艰难地立起腰，抬眼便见目标脸色苍白，额头还冒出不少冷汗，他声音颤抖却没有太多情绪地问：

“你也去医疗室吗？”

靠。

余钦嘴角抽搐了一下，脏话几乎都要跑了出来。

他没再多说废话，转身便向办公楼走去。

 

第一次，余钦第一次回自己房间，竟然莫名有些像在逃跑，他一进屋立刻关门反锁，把身后形影不离的脚步挡在了门外。

也几乎是瞬间，木门被规律地敲动，传出不刺耳却让人心烦的敲门声。

余钦坐到窗边的桌子上，烦躁地卸了装备，门口还在不间断地传来咚咚的声音。

他压抑着躁意忍了一会儿，那声音还是一样的规律，连力度都不曾改变。

还是练少了，打轻了，不然怎么还有力气这么烦人！

 

五分钟后，敲门声慢慢变得不那么规律，有些时急时缓起来，但这反而更让人心烦了。

余钦抬手抽出匕首，手腕一甩，匕首就被扔出去，稳稳钉在了门上。

敲门声暂停了一瞬，随后又继续响了起来。

 

余钦再也无法忍耐地跳下桌子，怒气冲冲地开了门。

“我这辈子最讨厌吵！”

门前的人愣了一愣，手却马上握住了门框，他垂下目光，低声说了句：“抱歉。”

这一声道歉把余钦弄得有些哑口无言，但他还是愤怒。

对方又说：“我需要你一直在我的——”

“闭嘴！”

余钦打断了他，几乎不用想也知道后半句是什么。

视线范围内。又是视线范围内。

该死的安保组。

 

余钦回身把装备一一套到身上，整个过程仅仅花费了十几秒，随后就拿着钥匙上了电梯，柯越有些狼狈地赶上来掰住了电梯门，进来站在了余钦身边。

他个头比余钦稍矮一些，大概两三公分的样子，配合着僵硬的行动与和顺的眉眼，怎么看都不像是要保护余钦的人。

但他却执意要接这个任务，余钦想不通为什么，也懒得想。

 

电梯上到顶层，余钦轻车熟路地走到禁闭室，拿钥匙把门打开，完全没看一眼身后的人。

柯越下意识地停了脚步，站在距离目标两米的位置，看清了禁闭室狭小的构造。

但出人意料的是，余钦没把他关进去，反而是自己神色如常地走了进去，就像回到最让人感到舒适的卧室。

铁门重重地合上，里面传来一声警告。

“这里容不下两个人，再敢敲门我一定杀了你！”

 

柯越站在门外，一脸茫然。

也没想跟人抢来着。

 

不过，他也开始有些怀疑，是不是自己真的逼太紧，以至于目标都要把自己关禁闭了？

 

办公楼顶层是超乎寻常的安静，似乎这一层的墙壁都专门用了隔音材料，整个走廊都是密闭的，没有一扇窗户，只有各式各样的铁门分布在两边，在惨白灯光的照射下更让人感到阵阵寒意。

背后的伤很疼，轻微的动作都能带来难以忍受的苦楚，柯越绷紧了背，不敢坐下，只好跪坐在门边，一侧肩膀和脑袋倚在墙壁上。

他太累了，之前受过的训练在经历了今天以后都感觉像是度假。

好不容易得到机会终于可以休息，犹如潮水般的疲惫瞬间淹没了他。

 

迷迷糊糊间，柯越好像听到什么轻微的声响，他意识抽离出梦境，闭着眼凝神听了一下。

是铁门内传来的。

时而急促时而沉重，是略显粗重的呼吸声，还掺着一些数数的声音。

半梦半醒中柯越恍惚地想，好久没听到母语了。

 

禁闭室内，坐着的人紧皱着眉头，额上的冷汗顺着脸庞滑落。

梦里是快速闪过的不清晰的画面。

枪声、流血、鞭打声、惨叫声、硝烟味、尸体、漫天飞舞的尘埃、嗜血的眼神、残酷的笑容、针尖扎进皮肤的刺痛、扎根于神经上的痛苦、被束缚的无力感、子弹擦过耳边的恐惧…

他猛地醒了过来，才微微开口喘了两口气，就意识到自己醒来前大概是一直咬紧了牙的。

咬合肌没有太多的知觉，余钦平复着呼吸，心底的躁意又漫了出来。

 

他坐到身上的冷汗都干透，才站起身把门打开。

轻微的金属声让柯越警惕地醒了过来，他睡眼惺忪地看了会儿眼前的作战靴，才茫然地抬起头，看到一张压抑着怒意的脸。

“休息够了吧，去训练场。”

 

姿态僵硬地跟在目标身后，柯越已经疼得完全清醒了。

余钦把人带到靶场，让人平板支撑着，自己就开始旁若无人地玩枪擦枪。

如果说失眠带给他的暴躁易怒是种病的话，解药只有两个，一是禁闭室，二是枪械。

枪械没有感情，它只是一堆零件拼成的武器。但所有的金属零件完美地结合在一起，却赋予了这样武器冰冷的美感。

这种冰冷给人恐惧感，威胁感，也给人安全感。

只看是在谁手上。

 

没过几分钟，一旁苦苦支撑着的躯体已经抖得不像样了。

柯越垂着头再坚持了一会儿，腹部像是有火在炙烤一般，热辣的感觉渐渐演化成痉挛般的痛感，他实在没了力气，干脆地趴了下去。

不远处的目标并不言语，全部的注意力都集中在手里的零件上。

柯越抬头望去，发现对方拧紧的眉头似乎稍稍舒缓了一些，起码比刚从禁闭室出来的时候要好些。

他认命般地收回目光，又把身体撑了起来。

 

不知过了多久，余钦终于喊了停，汗淋淋的人强行把自己的身体拖起来，跟着目标到了湖边，随后余钦开始绕湖跑，他也不得不跟上去跑了起来。

凌晨的训练区没有半点人气，四周是完全的寂静，只有沿湖的道路边有一列路灯，把两人小跑的身影都照得有些模糊。

柯越勉力跟着，感觉到背后的鞭伤仿佛又在运动中相继裂开，他看了一眼沉默的目标，不动声色地跟紧了些。

 

余钦一直跑到了天亮，柯越也就跟到了天亮。

这次余钦没在回训练区用餐，反而回了办公楼，在小食堂里随便吃了点，就又带着柯越回训练区集合了。

新的一天又开始了。


	11. 格斗

上午的训练还是枯燥的体能和射击，只是拔高了一倍的标准还是把柯越折腾得够呛。

别人做一百，他得做二百，别人负重三十斤，他得负重六十斤，别人射击成绩合格就能不受罚，他得满分。

一整个上午下来，又不知不觉地欠了不少鞭子。

余钦还是站在一边冷眼看着，可还是迟迟没等到那人屈服放弃，甚至连一丝惧意都没露出来过。

焦躁的情绪渐渐累积，连玩绳子或枪都不能缓解分毫了。

 

午餐时间过后，战斗组的人被拉到了一片沙地上集合，进行格斗训练。

所有人简单地热身以后，就开始在教官的带领下学习一些简单有效的杀招了，从空手的到使用匕首和棍棒类武器的，都一一地详细介绍了，教官看起来教学经验相当丰富，应该是外聘的专业格斗家。

相安无事的动作演练一直持续了整整两个小时，所有人才被重新集合起来，开始模拟实战。

“规则很简单，这里的所有武器都可以使用，匕首是练习用的，没开刃，但是划在身上会有红色颜料的痕迹。颈部和大动脉覆盖的位置被划到，记二十鞭，其他普通位置记十鞭，摔倒或者被制服记也是十鞭。自由对练，谁先来？”

有人自告奋勇地上场，其他人配合地围成一个圈观战。

 

那两人看起来不是一般人，空手对站着都散发出一种莫名带着杀气的气场，教官刚喊开始，一人就一个前滚翻过去，手中忽地多出一根棍子，他跪地一挥，击中对手的小腿，被打到腿骨的人闷哼一声，随即右手往下一劈，对方肩上就多了一条红痕。

两人都不恋战，几乎没有缠打到一起，但每一次的进攻都必定会击中对方，给对方带来新的伤痕。

渐渐的手拿匕首的人落了劣势，匕首并没有真的给人带来多少伤害，但棍子的每一击确实切切实实地留下了痛楚。

再几个回合过去，手持匕首的人被摔倒在地，棍子抵在他的胸口，两人都喘着粗气，眼里弥漫出杀意。

教官喊了停，给双方都简单地评价了一下，随后判罚让人下场。

 

这样的对战进行了十几场，眼看训练就要结束，柯越还没有上场。

庞猜下意识地看了一眼余钦，对方不太耐烦地点了头，他便跟教官说了一声，点名把柯越喊了出来。

再上场的对手是一个皮肤黝黑的小个子，他眼里没有半点善意，只有杀意，一看就是天生吃佣兵这口饭的。

而他的对手柯越，从哪儿看哪儿都不像是要做佣兵的人，连站在战斗组的队伍里都显得格格不入。

 

两人空手准备，教官喊了开始。

小个子动作极为敏捷，一上来就直接飞过去一腿，把柯越踹得倒退了几步，他捂着腹部还没来得及弯腰捡武器，对方就已经欺身上来，匕首在颈间一划，柯越脸色瞬间白了几分，他顾不上后背的伤痛，立刻蹲下身捡了一根棍子，堪堪挡下了往他脸上劈去的匕首。

小个子退了回来，左手又不知何时拿了一根棍子，他目光紧紧盯着对方，像是在考虑如何斩杀自己的猎物。

柯越被盯得头皮发麻，但还是右手在前地戒备防守。

对方又攻击上来，柯越抬手一挡，腹部又被棍子狠狠敲了一下，他吃痛地用手臂挡住，右手又甩出一棍，被对方后撤一步躲过了。

很显然，小个子对棍子或者匕首都非常熟悉，甚至连教官都露出了欣赏的微笑。

 

没几个回合过去，柯越光是颈部盖了四五条红痕，更别说手臂和腹间，还有被棍子击中的地方。

他左手捂着胸侧，冷汗挂满了柔和的脸庞。

肋骨似乎是被敲得骨裂了，他呼吸都不得不变得谨慎，抬手的动作变得越来越困难。

小个子又进攻了上来，柯越像是终于被打恼了，不顾身上挨的棍子，直接硬怼上去伤敌一千自损八百地还手，好不容易连着击中小个子几下，对方也恼怒了，他抬手格挡劈下的棍子，手腕一转，就反拧住了柯越的手臂。

柯越被压得微微躬身，膝盖被狠狠踹了一下，他半跪下来，手臂无法挣脱，反而被提得更上，疼得他闭紧了眼睛。

态势过于明显，教官几乎就要喊停，可刚准备开口，跪在地上的人忽地转身，左手接过棍子的另一端，自下而上地劈在了对手的裆部。

小个子痛得失声，转眼间就被人压在地上，单手十字固地制服了。

柯越微微抬起胯部，被钳制住的手肘在杠杆作用下反关节撕扯着，小个子几乎是立刻就拍地认输了。

 

众人还没来得及惊讶，就看到那人松了手，看着不远处的战斗组组长缓缓站起，露出了一个微笑。

 

余钦被那微笑击得莫名心烦。

忽地想起那人说的“不管什么样，我会保护你。”

是的，那个微笑就像是在宣扬着他会用行动证明这句话。

实在是，太令人不爽了。

 

教官简单评价了小个子“进攻迅猛，技巧丰富，但警惕性不足”，随后又用一种奇怪的目光打量了一番柯越，那人垂着手臂望着地面，像是并不期待他的评价，不过脱臼的手臂很显然给那人带来了持续性的折磨，他的脸色比纸还白，冷汗顺着下巴频繁滴落。

“极其缺乏进攻意识。如果是在真的危险面前，你早就死了不知多少次！”

他重重批评道，给人判了一百鞭。

柯越听完没什么表情，默默走回了队伍里。

 

训练结束了，队伍解散了。

庞猜站在余钦靠着的树边，视线在柯越身上扫过，对方好像在寻找什么东西，在这附近转了好几圈。

“他今天又得清算两百多鞭吧。”庞猜说。

身边的人闭着眼，眉头紧蹙成一道道沟壑，声音低沉得像是在压抑什么。

“给他清。”

庞猜了然地沉默起来，心底总觉得有一丝不安。

 

“组长？”柯越走了过来，轻声问道。

庞猜抬眼看去，对方的目光并不在自己身上。

余钦也睁开了眼，没有感情地看着唤他的人。

“请你让一下，可以吗？”

语气是十足的客气，让人不知道从哪儿拒绝。

余钦皱着眉站直了身子，往一边让了一步。

“谢谢。”

柯越走了过去，垂着的手握在树下突起的残枝上，深深吸了口气，随后一闭眼，肩头一扯一按，就把手臂接了回去。

他颤抖着吐出一口气，默默松手试探着活动了一下，似乎是没什么问题。

随后就捂着胸间的痛处，站到了余钦身后，两米的位置。

 

余钦又一次地想骂人。

让什么让，就该让他手废了还能有理由赶走。

 

“你还是不打算放弃任务么？”

余钦不死心地又问了一遍。

“不打算，除非我死了。”

柯越简单的回答又挑起了余钦的烦躁情绪。

这人怎么像牛皮膏药一样，伤成这样还不放弃！


	12. 该死

晚饭过后，又是清算时间。

柯越成了训练营里最特殊的一个人，他三餐都得跟着余钦回办公楼，吃完又得赶回来在余钦的监督下完成训练，甚至连清算都得余钦领着来。

简直不知道到底是他在护卫余钦，还是他绑架了余钦。

 

余钦对此也拿不出好脸色，每每烦躁的时候骂人发火，对方都毫无感觉一般，让他的火气像是打进了泡沫里，一点回应都收不到。

不过第二次的清算来临，余钦隐约觉得，这是一个很好的机会。

因为身后跟着的人脸色煞白，显然是受了伤，他一直捂在胸口的手和僵硬小心的动作显示着，很大概率是肋骨伤了，并且身后粘连在皮肤上的衣服也因为动作扯开了好几次，如果再不上药，很有可能会感染致死。

他不怕伤痛，余钦姑且还算能够理解，但这样一个惜命的人，应该不至于连死都不怕。

 

就像是为了印证他的猜测，执鞭人才刚站到柯越身后，那人就客客气气地问了一句：

“可以申请换个地方受罚吗？”

庞猜走了过去，问：“为什么？”

“我背后的伤太重了，再挨可能会有危险。”

他说得合情合理，挑不出毛病，但这与前一天申请休息时说的话太过于相似，一时间教官们又觉得不太舒服了起来。

庞猜用眼神询问了一下余钦，对方轻轻摇了头，冷峻的表情里浮出一丝杀意。

“不行。”庞猜回绝道。

执鞭人干脆地抬手扬鞭，重重地抽在了伤痕遍布的后背上。

 

柯越瞬间咬牙闭紧了眼，压抑地呻吟了一声。

裂开的伤处被再度撕扯开，连带着侧胸的肋骨都疼了起来。

他硬挺着挨了没几下，就直直跪了下去，双手撑在地上喘着粗气。

余钦走了上来，他拔出腰间的匕首，蹲下去用刃尖挑起那人的下巴，不出意外地看到满是痛楚的脸。

“你挨不下去的。”他平淡地说，可语气中还是染了许多不耐烦的意味。

他的耐心快到了极限。

 

可柯越只是淡淡地应了一声“嗯”，就没再言语。

脑子里绷紧的那根神经像是突然断了，余钦暴怒地用匕首插穿了那人的手掌，不顾对方痛得蜷起的身子，拽住了他的黑色短发，充满杀意的目光投进对方没有情绪只有痛意的瞳孔里。

“你他妈是不是听不懂人话。二百三十六鞭，我会让你全部挨完。然后你会死，明白吗？”

被迫抬头的人痛得直吸气，但还是强忍着尽量回应道：“…我明白…”

“明白你还不放弃！你根本挨不过去，你会昏倒，会被弄醒，再接着打，你晕过去几次就会被强行弄醒几次，直到挨完，可能你会直接死在这儿，或者因为被感染，最后无药可救地死在路边！”

话音刚落，柯越身体狠狠一震，随后剧烈地颤抖起来，就像余钦第一次看见他时那样。

余钦隐约察觉到了什么，试探地重复起来。

“你会死在这儿，或者被感染，死在路边。”

那人痛得紧眯的眼里忽地漫出强烈的情绪，余钦一眼就看出那是什么。

是绝望。

 

“我该死…”

柯越呢喃道。

 

这是余钦第一次从他眼里看到情绪。

是真真切切的绝望。

他曾经感受过无数次，每每照着镜子都能认出这种眼神。

他绝不会认错，只是不知道为什么。

柯越是真的觉得自己该死。

 

余钦松了手，缓缓站了起来，刚想开口，身边传来一声暴喝。

“余钦！给我住手！”

 

谈彦从路边的越野车上跳了下来，上身还穿着灰色的衬衫，下身是黑色的西裤，一看就是刚从什么正经场所回来。

他大步走到余钦面前，看着被血染红的沙地和趴着颤抖的人，火气蹭地冒了出来。

“我是没跟你强调过公司的规定，没告诉过你什么该做什么不该做吗！”

余钦的脸色瞬间沉了下去，一股莫名的怒气也侵袭了他的大脑。

“你他妈是不是有病，我没在杀人，跑过来跟我发什么火！”

“你还没在杀人？他才跟了你多久？就他现在这样，你觉得还能活过几天！”谈彦俯身掀开那人浸满血的作训服，入目是纵横交错的血痕，甚至还有几处明显的血口子。

“是，你不是在杀人，你是在折磨人！”

“你他妈又在发什么菩萨心！”余钦暴怒地破口大骂，“现在的人是各个都比我金贵还是命都比我值钱！我当初什么惨样你不知道？你阻止过吗？我真死了吗！”

他怒到极点地冷笑起来，眼里的情绪都被敛回心底，只剩下恨与杀意。

“今天这罚一鞭也不能少，要么你杀了我，要么我罚死他！”

谈彦重重地喘着粗气，他咬牙压低了声音，把情绪压到了极致。

“余钦！你别逼我动手。”

 

“杨总！”

陌生的喊声打断了两个人的争吵，余钦下意识地看了一眼地下趴着的人，那是声音的来源。

那人挣扎着抬了头，目光紧紧地锁在谈彦脸上，他柔和的脸庞此时带着一股难以形容的决然，眼神也莫名锐利了几分。

“组长…是我的保护目标，请你…不要伤害他。是我该罚。”

他声音有明显的颤抖，一句完整的话被痛苦切割得支离破碎，却没人听出其中藏有半点畏惧。

谈彦愣在了原地。

而另一个人却又像被突然引爆的炸药，他无法理解地质问起来：“柯越，你这人是不是受虐狂！我是要罚你，不是要救你，你是不是觉得我不会让你死？还是我会心甘情愿地接受你的保护？”

柯越没再言语，他挪了挪膝盖，就地趴了下来，甚至还拽出领口给自己咬住。

“还有二百三。”他含糊但坚定地说。

 

余钦简直眼前一黑，又大骂出来。

“你真是个疯子！不对，我也是疯子。”他干笑了两声，又继续说道：“没错，我是疯子，我刁难你，折磨你，又不干脆地杀了你，我跟那些变态没什么两样…”

“余钦！”谈彦听得心里一跳，急忙出口阻止：“别这么说了！”

余钦气得头晕脑胀，他已经无法压抑自己的情绪，恨不得一股脑地把所有的话都骂出来。

“是的，没什么两样，我杀人，杀很多人，也虐待人，折磨人，我看着你们受伤痛苦，心里没有一点波动，可能我天生就是残忍的性子，注定就该变成这样…”

他深深吸了一口气，把眼里的湿意忍了回去，又咬牙把话咽下去，压着声音开口道：“你想受罚，那就一鞭别少，给我记清楚了，你要保护的不是什么好人，也根本不值得你搭上性命！”

余钦募地转身走出人群，又忽的想起该死的视线范围，生生地停在了人群边缘。

他背对着所有人，让人看不出他的情绪，但柯越还是倔强地偏过头注视着他。

谈彦握了握拳，让庞猜接了鞭子，眼神示意着往下打，对方便干脆地让鞭子落在了臀腿上。

 

此刻的鞭子不比三年前的那款沉重，牛皮编制之外还掺入了不少棉料，虽然轻了很多，但更容易染血了。

刚才那几下抽在背上，鞭子就被染红了不少，再落到臀腿处，又印上了几道模糊的血痕。

庞猜费了很大的气力，才勉强没打破裤腿。

趴着的人处处是伤，可所有的痛呼惨叫都被衣物堵住，传出来的只有闷闷的压抑过的呻吟。

 

这简直是一场对所有人的惩罚。

终于打够数的时候，庞猜都不禁松了口气，谈彦更是重重地叹息起来，直接让医疗人员来把人用担架抬走了。

不过令人意外的是：走的时候，余钦也上了车。


	13. 聊天

柯越被医疗人员一路送进了病房，病房人员混杂，空间也不大，一时间他剧烈挣扎起来，像是在寻找什么人的踪迹，医疗人员忙不迭地把人压住。

“别动！”

“你还要不要治伤！”

“快压住他的腿！”

柯越越挣身上越疼，但他顾不了那么多，急切地往四周扫视起来。

终于，门口出现了一道穿着迷彩服的熟悉身影，余钦还是抱着枪全副武装的，冷着脸没有表情地站在那儿，但他一出现，柯越就卸了力，趴下去任由医疗人员处理。

衣服被人一点点剪开，崩裂开的伤口上被洒上药粉，柯越眼前一黑，下意识地偏头咬住了枕角，惨呼被堵在了喉咙里。

训练营的医疗人员都不是什么温柔的人，几乎是怎么高效就怎么来，于是一边是整个背面的上药，一边还有几人压着手臂在拔刀缝针，唯二没有破损的后颈和小腿都被死死地压住，半点都动弹不得。

只剩下一只手紧掰着床架，显露出他此刻处于怎样的痛苦中。

 

医疗人员很快就收拾完，陆陆续续撤出了病房，只剩下余钦和还在喘息着从剧痛中缓过来的柯越。

“你得偿所愿了。”

余钦站在病床边，像是也经历了一番折腾，声音听起来很是疲惫。

“杨刚才跟我达成了一笔交易。我在你的训练期内不会再折腾你，等你伤好了可以跟着战斗组正常训练，我也会接受你的护卫。”

柯越有些讶异地把脸从枕头中转了出来。

“你的条件是什么？”

“与你无关。”

 

病房就这么变成了两个人独处的地方。

 

余钦还是那个沉默话少的性子，因为柯越躺在床上养伤，他也不得不一直待在这个房间。

他也试过出门，可哪怕只是去外面上个洗手间，洗完手就能看到那人站在走廊里等着。

每每遇到这种情景，余钦就会立刻黑着脸回到病房，又抱着枪坐回窗边。

他总是这样，一坐就是大半天。

像个雕塑。

 

柯越就不知不觉地担负起找话聊的角色。

 

“你不睡觉吗？”

柯越已经是第三次醒来又看到余钦一动不动地看着窗外了。

从他进到病房，应该已经过去了一天半。他奢侈地睡上了一个夜觉和两个午觉，每次醒来房间的一切摆设都没有变过。

窗边那个雕塑也是。

“你不用跟我说话。”余钦淡淡地拒绝了聊天。

“那这么待下去，我怕我会疯掉。”

余钦的背影轻轻颤动了一下，他似乎轻笑了一声，带着点点冷意。

“你还不够疯么？”

“还好吧。”

“还好？还有谁能把自己折腾到住院趴床上不能动？哦，我忘了，不是你折腾的，是我。”

柯越轻轻抿了嘴唇，说道：“不是你折腾，是我自作自受。”

窗边的人又不吭声了。

趴在床上的人闭上眼，说：“我活该承受这样的痛苦。”

 

余钦沉默了许久，忽又问道：“你为什么一定要接这个任务？”

身后的声音轻轻颤抖起来，仿佛等这个提问已经很久了。

“我需要很多的钱，或者很强烈的痛苦，或者死。你都能给我。”

“要钱做什么？”

“雇佣兵替我杀人。”

“你已经在训练营了，可以自己成为佣兵。”

“我试过了，我没有办法杀人，我曾是个医生。”

余钦笑出了声，嘲讽道：“你是个医生，你又不能杀人，你来这里做什么？”

“我说过了，我要钱，或者死。”

“你可以跳楼，投河，吞药，想死的话方法有千万种——”

“那太懦弱了，我接受不了那样的死法。”

“行。”

余钦转过身，面朝着他，柯越也察觉到了目光般的睁开了眼，对方的笑容里带着些许讽刺的意味，但说出来的话却是十足地认真。

“没想到你跟我还算是一类人。说吧，想怎么死，或许我可以成全你。”

“我只能接受一种，我要死在安保任务里。”

 

余钦无法理解柯越的执着，但他十分能明白那种决然的态度。

那人违抗教官的种种行为并非挑衅，也不是惜命，而是真诚地不愿接受自己生命失去得如此没有意义。

就像草芥一般，籍籍无名地来，又孤独凄惨地离去。

 

余钦无意再深聊下去，他又习惯性地恢复了沉默。

 

柯越第四次醒来时，天色完全亮了，窗边的人除了饮食排泄，几乎就没动过，此刻扔抱枪坐在那边，比柯越还像一个静养的病人。

身上的伤口基本上都结痂了，柯越开始在病房里四处走动起来。

拖鞋在地上摩擦的声音吵得余钦一阵心烦。

“你能不能别走了。”

柯越停下来问：“为什么？”

“很吵。”

“哦…抱歉。”

柯越顺从地坐到了床上，臀腿的伤处被压得还有些泛痛，他吸了一口凉气，空气安静得令人无聊。

“你不用睡觉吗？”他又问。

“不睡。”

“可你已经两天没睡了。”

“跟你有什么关系？”

“有啊，怕你在我的视线范围内还暴毙了。”

“……你不说话没人当你哑巴。”

“毕竟太无聊了，”柯越轻轻叹了口气，“你每天都这么过吗？”

“嗯。”

“你在这里待多久了？”

“三年多。”

“天…你怎么过来的。”

像是话说得太多，余钦又恼了，“你怎么这么多话！安静点不行么！”

柯越乖乖地闭了嘴，侧着身子躺倒在病床上。

 

吃过晚饭后，余钦在另一张空病床边伫立了许久，一直盯着床上看，像在纠结什么。

“睡觉吗？”柯越在一旁问。

“这里比宿舍舒服多了，又干净，床还软。”

这几乎是在哄骗了。

余钦瞪了他一眼，“别这么多废话！”

随后还是犹豫着躺了上去。

可能是太久都没在床上睡，他调整了半天姿势都不太适应，没躺上几分钟就又坐了起来。

“怎么了？”柯越问。

“不舒服。”

“你穿着装备，当然咯得难受了。”

余钦看了眼身上的装备，又紧了紧怀里的枪，还是坐回了窗边，倚靠着墙壁闭目试图入睡。

 

半夜里，柯越从梦中迷迷糊糊地醒来。

房间里熄了灯，漆黑一片的，但他还能听到窗边传来的呼吸声，很沉，很不规律。

没过一会儿，又响起一阵支离破碎的数数声。

“组长？”他试探着轻轻唤了声。

窗边的人没有什么反应，像是被梦魇住了。

柯越睡不下去了，他起来悄悄走了过去，借着月光看到那人满脸的冷汗，不禁又凑近了一些。

那人却突然睁开了眼，随即一套动作迅速把他制服在地上。

“是我！组长！”柯越大喊出声。

余钦像是清醒了过来，手指从扳机上挪开了。

他微微喘着气地起身，去门口把灯打开。

趴在地上的柯越果然被吓得一脸惨白，他简直差点不知道自己怎么死了。

“以后别在我睡觉的时候靠近我。”

余钦淡淡地说了一声，跨过地上的人又坐回了窗边。

柯越惊魂未定地爬起来，坐回了自己床上。

“你刚才在数数。”他说。

余钦瞥了他一眼，说：“我做梦了就这习惯。”

“是噩梦吧？你做噩梦了。”

“闭嘴。”余钦莫名又恼了，“不睡我看你明天就能恢复训练了。”

柯越识时务地闭了嘴，躺回去合上眼皮。

不过，他也开始有点搞懂这位组长的性子了。


	14. 好运

在病房里休养了一个星期，柯越身上的鞭伤已经基本无碍了，但肋骨和手上的贯穿伤还没有痊愈，左手无法握拳，右手高举就疼，不过好歹是不用趴着睡觉了。

房间里大多数时候都是安安静静的，一个在窗边坐着，一个在床上卧着。

柯越并不是一个话多的人，只是在另一位话更少的人面前，他都显得有些话痨起来，可实际上两人对话的频率一天也不超过两次。

一般是柯越早上醒来一次，问“又没睡吗”；再晚上睡前一次，问“还不睡吗”。

对方要么不回应，要么烦了似的瞪他一眼。

眼珠子里的血丝隔上三米都能看出来了。

 

搞不懂。

 

柯越甚至觉得，不用什么外力介入，这个人都能随时暴毙在自己面前。

 

房间角落里的摄像头频频闪着红灯，柯越又一次抬头看了一眼。

病房有摄像头并不是什么奇怪事，毕竟这里是佣兵基地。

可一种莫名的直觉就那么出现在了脑海里。

真的有人一直在监视这个房间。

 

柯越暂且不能想明白这是为什么，但直到杨总带着另一个人出现在这个房间，连命令带劝地把窗边的人带走，柯越才确定了这一直觉是对的。

他跟在三人后面，轻而易举地就能听清他们的对话。

“别动我，我自己会走。”这是组长的声音。

旁边的人放下了搭在肩上的手，叹了口气，说：“你真的需要休息。”

“把我的药给我，我就可以休息。”余钦说。

站在另一侧的杨总像是又怒了，“药没了，我都给你扔了！”

“那这是带我去哪儿？”

“你自己房间，柯越可以在你房间看着你，不用住病房了。”

“我不去，你又把禁闭室的锁换了吧？给我钥匙。”

“你…！不去禁闭室是不就睡不了觉你！”

“是，你到底让不让我休息！”

杨总重重地深呼吸了一下，压着声音道：“雷，给他。”

 

禁闭室的铁门合上之前，柯越看到里面被阴影遮住半张脸的人神情缓和了一些，眼瞳中的光却还是很亮，他一手按在铁门上，盯着杨总说：“答应我的事尽快安排，我不想等太久。”

“等你的身体痊愈了再说。”

“那不碍事。”

“这事儿你说了不算，我会找人定期给你检查。”

铁门关上了，站在门外的两个人都不约而同地叹了口气，目光转向了站得远一些的柯越。

“跟我过来一趟。”杨总说。

 

办公室里，杨总十分疲惫地坐在沙发上，把手中的钥匙放到了柯越面前。

“这是禁闭室的钥匙，你看护他，就你来保管吧。”

他垂眸想了想，又补充道：“别让他在里面待太久，一般凌晨三点左右他就会出来，白天不要让他进去。”

“他只有在那里才能睡觉？”

“嗯。”

柯越轻轻皱起眉头，“他在那里面也睡不好。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我听到过，跟他的第一天晚上，我在门外待了一整夜，他在里面数数。”

杨总有些讶异，眼里流露出不忍的情绪。

“他在禁闭室睡觉也数数？”

“是的。”

杨总叹了口气，有些颓然地往后一靠，柯越有些不解地问道。

“您跟他不止是工作关系吧？”

“我是他母亲的弟弟，他母亲死后他就一直在我这里。”杨没想遮掩。

柯越听到后也沉吟了片刻，又问：“他看起来有严重的受创伤后遗症，您知道么？”

对方沉默了，脸色也变得很难看。

“我只是觉得这个任务可能超出了我能控制的范畴，也许不用发生什么危险情况，他也很难活下去了。”

杨总脸上的颓然忽地散了，他抬眼盯着柯越，眼神里漫出强烈的气场。

“我不会让他死的。你也要有相同的觉悟，如果他在你眼皮底下死了，我不会放过你。”

柯越怔了怔，又无畏地扯出个微笑。

“我明白了。”

 

柯越领了余钦隔壁房的钥匙，里面装修格局与余钦那屋成镜像，刚走进去没多久，就有人送来了一些装备和作训服。

甚至还有好几个手表。

这在训练营里简直算得上是最高级的待遇了。

只是柯越很清楚，这表不是给他用的，是提醒他给余钦开门用的。

他穿上战术背心，把手表放进了口袋里，目光没在那个奢侈的单人床上多留一秒，就转身出了房门。

 

禁闭室门口，柯越倚着墙坐在地上，四周还是很安静，算得上是基地人流量最少的地方，他压根就没见过有另外的人被关进来。

只有组长，把这里当做安全屋。

脑海中浮现起他第一次跟着组长来到这里的画面，不知不觉地就沉入了梦乡。

 

“滴滴——”

手表闹钟声响起，柯越醒了过来，三点，是余钦习惯醒来的时间，他开了门，里面的人果然睁着眼睛在看他。

“钥匙在你手上？”他声音很低沉。

“是的，暂时由我负责保管。”

余钦没说什么，直接起身走了出来。

他几乎是下意识地就往训练场走，可没走几步，身后居然没响起脚步声，他返身看了一眼，禁闭室的铁门关得紧紧的，门外的人也不见了。

他走了两步过去，门又忽然开了，里面的人走出来，又回身把门关上锁好。

“你干什么？”余钦问。

“我体验一下在里面是什么感觉。”

余钦轻轻哼笑了一声，问：“什么感觉？”

“一片漆黑，没有声音，墙面很凉，但是待久了应该会没有感觉。”

“差不多吧。”

余钦没想深聊，转身往电梯走去，身后的人小跑着跟了上来。

问了一个让余钦都觉得“真不怕死”的问题。

“你在里面的时候都在想些什么？”

 

两人沉默地下了电梯，回了余钦的房间。

柯越熟练地闭嘴站在门边，另一个人的脸色实在很难看。

他都有些不知道自己为什么会那么问，也许是因为做医生的习惯，见不得“疾病”在眼前晃，总想要处理它解决它；也许是因为眼前这个人的行为太过于矛盾纠结，让人不自觉地想要探寻清楚是为什么。

他暴躁易怒，脾气古怪，言行间却都是创伤的痕迹。

他是战斗组最让人闻风丧胆的组长，却只是一个冷酷而不残忍的人。

他可以用刀伤人，可以用枪杀人，却永远不拿鞭子对人动手。

自己一旦探问什么，他就脸黑愤怒，但愤怒到了极致，又都是对自己的厌恶和憎恨。

他忽地想起那句“没想到你和我还算是同类人”。

是同样想死的人吗？

 

看着窗边坐在墙体后面的孤单身影，柯越鬼使神差地说了一句。

“其实我不觉得你残忍变态。”

那人像是愣了，回头看他的时候眼神都有一丝明显的困惑。

“一周前你说的，杀人、折磨我，你说你的内心没有波动，可能是天性残忍，但其实不是。如果你真的残忍变态，就不会只定一个让人知难而退的规则，等着人咎由自取，而会无时无刻地用各种手段折磨我，但你没有，你连鞭子都没拿过。”

一种莫名的侵略感直插那片漆黑无光的内心，余钦拧紧了眉，这些话让他觉得很不舒服。

“我没必要拿鞭子，”他反驳道：“我有万千种方式可以折磨人，不是我不能，只是我不想。”

柯越眼中光芒一闪，微微仰起下巴，姿态中带了一丝桀骜与不羁。

“是吗？你会怎么折磨人？”

余钦微眯起眼，眸中寒光闪过，他用那低沉的声音描绘道：“我可以让你在所有人面前脱光衣服，让他们看见你浑身的鞭痕，可以把你双手反吊起来，不出一天肩膀就会像断了一般地疼，可以把你关在二号禁闭，那里只有脚掌大小的空间只能站着，出来没有疯掉的最高纪录才十二个小时，可以用很多种方式羞辱你，甚至把你绑起来强暴。”他脸色渐渐变得阴沉，声音却越来越清晰，“我还可以把你绑在椅子上，电击，疼痛剂，敏感剂，清醒剂一起上，相信我，不出半小时就足以让你崩溃，到时候也许你会哭着求我成全你认为懦弱的那些死法。”

柯越仿佛被这些话吓到，他垂下目光，隐藏了所有的情绪。

他脑中一片混乱，却听到对方又说了一句：“别觉得你是用足够多的痛苦换来的站在这里的机会，那只是你运气好而已。”


	15. 检查

一整个早晨，都没再有人说话。

柯越就那么一动不动地垂着头，在门口一直站到了天亮。

房间里的灯光逐渐被日光代替，两人都沉默成了雕塑。

 

不远处的库房边，直升机发出轰鸣，缓缓落地，里面的人一一走出机舱，大多都穿着随意，并非是基地常见的全副武装的佣兵。

一行人来到了办公楼，坐上电梯直接上了七层。

“张博士，请稍等一下。”

走在最前面的人在门前驻步，他礼貌地请人停下，随后轻轻敲门，里面果然没有任何回应。

谈彦径直把门打开，看到了神情肃然防备的，护卫。

“让开。”

脚步声太过明显，柯越不用看也知道来的人不少，他警惕地盯着谈彦，没有丝毫退让的意思。“请问有什么事吗？”

谈彦下意识地皱了眉头，“我有什么事需要跟你汇报？”

“组长现在不愿意被人打扰。”柯越答，虽是没有任何装备在身，但他用自己的身体挡住了门口的狭小通道。

听到这句话，余钦有所反应地侧过头看了过来，谈彦的表情瞬间和缓了一些，视线搭上窗边投来的目光，说：“余钦，我找了一些专家来…给你看病。”

那人神情漠然，似乎对这并不感到意外，他没吭声，沉默地下了桌子。

谈彦松了口气，收回目光瞪了柯越一眼，可对方也没什么回应，淡然地侧身让了路。

 

后面跟着的人陆续进了房间，柯越站回余钦身后，只保留了不到一米的空间。

几位相貌斯文气质学究的人开始围着余钦检查起来，一会儿让伸手一会儿捏捏手臂的，余钦脸上的烦躁痕迹也越来越深。

同是医生出身的柯越自然能认出相同职业的人，他默默听着那些人的询问，大多是问一些“有什么感觉”“这样疼不疼”之类的话，余钦的回应永远是冷漠的摇头或者“没感觉”。

一时间医生们都有些困惑起来，他们讨论了一会儿，又提出要余钦脱掉上衣检查。

柯越观察到那人嘴角忽地绷紧，手掌不自觉地握上了腰间的手枪。

“不好意思，”谈彦打断了检查，虽是穿着正装打着领带，但他保持冷静客气的样子还是相当有威慑力，“这个要求现在不能接受。”

“好吧，那卷起袖子看看手臂行吗？”那人主动退了一步。

谈彦看向余钦，对方像是默许了，手掌从腰间抬起，脱去战术手套后一点点把袖子卷了起来。

柯越站得近，几乎是瞬间就注意到那人小麦色皮肤上的条条伤疤，从手背手腕一直延伸到袖口，伤疤非常细小，不像是什么重伤引起的，反倒像是被什么东西磨开或是割开的口子。

但覆盖之密集实在是有些骇人。

医生们有的也露出了惊讶的表情，但还是很快就专心研究起病情。

在他们的交流讨论中，柯越反复听到“药物”“敏感剂”“疼痛剂”之类的词，他们甚至直接向患者询问剂量和过程，余钦一个字也没有答，但脸色是越来越黑了。

谈彦的耐心似乎也到了极限，终于出手拦下众人，还算保有理智地说：“检查差不多就到这里吧，大家如果有什么治疗思路，我们私下再谈。”

 

所有人都离开了房间，走之前谈彦甚至有些担忧地看了余钦一眼，可对方完全没理睬他，只是无动于衷地坐回了窗边，抱着钢枪一点点把袖子打下来，又戴上战术手套。

柯越关上门，隔断了带着歉意的视线。

 

空气又变得一片寂静。

 

柯越回想着刚才见到听到的一切，记忆忽地翻到凌晨时分余钦对他的恐吓，脑海中浮现出一个猜想，可他不敢肯定。

那些描述，如果是余钦经历过的一切，那未免也太难以想象了。

而如果不是，那有多少是他亲自经历的，有多少是他看到过的。

是否存在，那些只是余钦经历的一部分，这样的可能，他不敢想，也不敢猜。

 

坐在窗边的人神情还是那样的麻木漠然，所有的情绪都被敛进漆黑的眸子里，只剩下戒备的姿势和疏离的表情。

柯越注视着他观察了许久，没有看出半点脆弱的姿态。

那就像一把没有感情的钢枪，不会哭不会叫，只会沉默或是愤怒，甚至连痛觉都丧失，无畏无惧地防范着不知名的危险。

 

之后的每一天早晨，都有或多或少的人来房间打扰一番，换着法子检查余钦的身体。

而原本也在养伤的柯越，除了定期给自己换换药，时不时地躺在那个没人睡的床上静养，几乎就只是在围观不同医生专家检查治疗，顺便捡回一些医学知识。

检查的人换了一批又一批，从西医到中医，从器械到针灸，几乎所有能想象的刺激方式都出现过，只是被检查治疗的人还是没有任何的好转。

如果不是每晚在禁闭室外守着时，都能清晰听到里面充满痛楚的喘息声和呻吟，伴随着支离破碎的数数声。

柯越甚至都要相信他是真的不会痛了。

 

他的身体是不会痛，但意识会。

柯越越来越肯定那个残酷的猜测，或许是真实的。

 

检查的人渐渐少了，谈彦每次出现的表情变得越来越难看，余钦配合得也越来越轻车熟路，不抱希望。

但似乎从一开始，他也没抱有什么希望。

每次柯越看到余钦脸色黑下去的时候，都以为那人又要暴躁起来，可回回都是杨总先愤怒地把人带走，又压着情绪劝余钦不要介意。

余钦不介意。

余钦在意的永远是那个承诺。

“是不是我的病不好，你就永远不会兑现承诺？”

又一次，余钦问了这个问题。

而谈彦的回答依旧不变。

“等你治好了再说。”

 

这已经是第十五批人了。

柯越关上门，在墙角站了一会儿，还是打破了令人窒息的沉默。

“他要兑现的承诺是什么？”

窗边的人呼吸并不平稳，不知是因为烦躁还是因为愤怒。

他锐利的目光打了过来，眉头紧蹙地盯着柯越。

“这关你什么事？”

“我会一直在你身边保护你，这件事我应该迟早会知道吧。”

“到时候你就知道了。”

“但恐怕这个到时候不知道要等多久。”

柯越语气平淡，可余钦顿时就暴躁了起来，他跳下窗台大步走到柯越面前，眼里堆积的情绪几乎要喷薄而出。

“做好你本分的事，你只是个护卫，不要以为天天在我身边就有资格知道我的事。”

“可我已经知道了，并且不是主动知道，是被动接受的。”

“那你就不应该开口，闭好你的嘴管好你的好奇心，尤其不要揣测我的想法。”

柯越微微抬头看着他的眼睛，那里面翻涌着的是疏离、厌倦、愤怒、恨意，还有无尽的毁灭欲。

他了然地扯出一个微笑。

“我知道了，你想出任务，对吗？”

余钦眯起眼盯着他，杀意腾地冒了出来。

“我说了，不要揣测我的想法。”

柯越偏偏不如他意，继续开口说道：“你想死，但是在基地你死不了，因为杨总是你的舅舅，他不会让你死，所以你想出任务，恰好可以有机会死在战场，对吗？”

面前的人嘴角紧绷，死死咬住了牙，他声音低沉充满威胁感。

“谁告诉你他是我舅舅的？”

“他自己说的。”柯越答，并继续说道：“但你从未叫过他舅舅，我想除了工作的关系，你和他的关系应该不好。他其实很关心你，但你似乎并不愿意接受他的关心——”

“闭嘴！”余钦怒吼道，眼前这个人从一开始就怀着极强的侵略性，他大胆地走进自己的房间，了解自己的事情，甚至现在还要探寻自己的内心。

“如果你不想死得太不明不白，就停止现在的一切揣测。”

胸侧的伤处被枪口顶住，存在感强烈的钝痛让柯越不禁微微皱起眉来。

“我可以帮你。”他坦诚地看着余钦，说道：“我们的目的是一样的。”

余钦没有说话，他牢牢注视着那人无畏坦荡的眼睛。

他们的目的，确实是一样的。

一个想死在战场，一个想死在安保任务里，而如果没有任务就意味着这一切都不可能发生。

“这样不痛不痒的生活，我也不想再过下去了。”

柯越说这句话时，再度流露了半分绝望半分决然的情绪。

心底一直藏着的那句话像是被触动了，余钦垂下手臂，把枪插回鞘中。

“怎么帮？”


	16. 治病

次日一早，第十六批医生专家出现在余钦的房间里，是个头上有几缕白发的老人和一个稍年轻一些的中年男人。

两人说着标准的普通话，抱怨了一通坐直升机来的不良反应，从吵闹的发动机吐槽到让人眼花的螺旋桨，老人还心疼地看着中年人跑出去吐了好几次。

“唉，晕机太厉害了，不好意思让你们见笑了。”

老人叹息道，手下动作却没停，他流畅地取出针灸包，把需要用到的每一根针都细心地消了毒。

然后抬手握住余钦的手腕，虚着眼睛像是在对焦，半天也没动作。

中年人有些狼狈地跑了回来，他看都不看这边在做什么，闷头就去翻背包，好不容易才找到个眼镜盒，还亲手把眼镜轻轻挂上了老人的鼻梁与耳间。

“哎哟，我说怎么看不清！谢谢徒儿。”

中年男人在一边顺从地应了，配合地扶着患者的手臂。

 

余钦和柯越顿时有点怀疑这位医生的专业性。

其实站在一边的谈彦也是，要不是好几个人推荐，说这老人的医术高明，名声极佳，他都快觉得这只是一个健忘了的普通老人而已。

 

老人手指在手臂、手掌、甚至耳后几处位置按揉了几下，把针缓缓扎了进去。

然后眯着眼看向患者，说：“等会儿要是疼起来别慌，拔了针就好了，不伤身体。”

余钦淡淡地看了他一眼，随后合上了眼皮静候反应。

 

老人就那么坐在一边旁若无人地等着，顺便给徒弟讲讲这类症状的病理和治疗方式。

没过一会儿，余钦的呼吸就慢慢变深，眉头也微微蹙起了。

老人正说到这扎的几处是什么穴位，引发的感受是什么。

“一般半分钟左右，酸疼就会从几处穴位发起，然后慢慢连成线般，蔓延至全身，当然，这是病理性的症状。”

像是应了这句话，余钦轻轻偏头，像是小幅度地挣扎了一下，随后呼吸稍稍急促起来。

谈彦急忙问道：“余钦，有感觉吗？”

老人侧头看了过去，继续说道：“经脉的疼法不比皮肉那般好忍，刺激性强，泛着酸胀，又说不清到底是从哪儿到哪儿。”

余钦身体绷紧了，摊着的十指也蜷了起来，他开始轻轻颤抖，呼吸间都能听出痛楚。

谈彦有些慌了神，问那老人，“会这么疼吗？这是正常现象？”

老人淡淡地应了一声，反问他：“要么你也试试？”

“我试试。”

柯越站了出来。

 

老人迅速给人扎了针，还没半分钟，那边的余钦已经明显咬住了牙，这边的柯越也迅速有了反应。

正如老人所说，是分不清何处的剧烈疼痛，既酸也胀，直直地敲打在神经上。

柯越不自觉地喘息起来，身体也痛得无法伸直，他勉强抬眼看向余钦，那人也微微睁开眼睛接纳了他的目光，随后从牙缝间挤出支离破碎的数数声。

谈彦一听那数数声，鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，他忙不迭问那老人：“可以了吧？这样是不是好了？”

老人示意了一下徒弟，两人便利落地把针都拔了出来。

神经上的剧痛忽地消失，柯越松了口气，身体软了下来。

余钦也相继卸了抵抗，没有太多情绪地睁开双眼。

老人又细致地检查起来，一根针没在身体上扎，反而在头部扎了几下，余钦拧着眉头忍痛，弄得谈彦不住地问老人好了没有。

 

终于，老人停下了手，他表情略显复杂地看了余钦一眼，又将视线转向谈彦：“好了。患者还是应该多注意休息，精神别太紧张了。”

“好了？”谈彦有些难以置信地走了过去，伸手在余钦隔壁上掐了一下，那人轻轻嘶了一声，便立刻一脸不悦地瞪着他。

他倒是被瞪乐了，脸上堆积了十几天的阴霾一扫而光，甚至还笑着揉了一下余钦的脑袋，相当真诚地感谢老人。

“谢谢，您真是名不虚传，果然医术高明。”

老人像是被这褒奖弄得有些不自在，一边闷头收拾着东西一边说道：

“过奖过奖，您还是多注意一下患者的身心健康。这次也算疑难杂症，我们就当是增长见识，不收费了。”

谈彦爽朗地笑了起来，扶着老人走出去，一边还说：“这哪儿能行，真的太感谢了…”

 

柯越送走那几人，立刻关上了门，房里又静了下来。

他回身瞥了一眼从床上起身的人，那人充满疑惑的表情让他有些不解，“怎么了？”

余钦抬手抹了一下额头，看着指腹间的冷汗，说：“我的头是真疼。”

 

当晚，余钦破天荒地没去禁闭室，因为他下午坐在窗边的时候，就靠着墙睡着了。

这一睡就直到深夜也没醒过来。

 

柯越发现的时候讶异得失了神。

不光是因为余钦竟然能在禁闭室外安然地睡上这么久，也因为那老人似乎看出余钦是在装疼，没再诊治痛觉缺失的症状，反而瞒着病情治起了失眠。

稀里糊涂地帮他们完成了欺骗杨总的任务，也让余钦终于睡上了个好觉。

 

柯越蹑手蹑脚地走了过去，没发出半点声响。

他如愿看到了那人熟睡着的脸，像是卸尽了平日里的冷肃与防备，眉目都显得柔和乖顺了许多。

他的鼻翼轻轻翕动，嘴角也没再紧绷，除了一点呼吸声就再也没发出别的声音。

莫名让人觉得…乖巧安静。

柯越不自觉地撇了撇嘴，把这不该有的想法抹去。

毕竟还是战斗组组长，虽然看起来似乎比他年纪小一些，但终归还是历经过更多沧桑苦痛的人。

前一晚都在帮余钦练习表演的柯越也已经三十六小时没睡了，他悄悄爬上那个被他霸占了的床，就着床沿蜷缩在淡淡的月光下，轻轻阖了双眼。

 

一周后。

两人全副武装地登上了直升机，余钦身上挎着一把突击步枪一把狙击枪，坐在最里端的位置上，像之前每一次出任务时一样，对着坐在两侧的十来个人讲述任务内容。

“这次的任务目标，歼灭。对方人数不多，装备精良，但都是临时训练起来的私人武装，战斗力不强，十分钟之内解决撤离。”

他语气平淡，表情麻木，太多次的杀戮让他对这样的任务提不起半点精神，连敷衍都觉得多余。

“别的不多说了，左侧的人跟我，右侧的跟庞猜，随机应变。”

机舱里的人一一回应道：“了解。”

 

直升机停在了目的地五公里开外，一辆接应的货车开了过来，所有人陆续进了车厢。

柯越紧跟着余钦，他看见对方的眼睛里似乎有些即将解脱的痛快之意，不禁开口问道：“是今天么？”

给自己挑的死期。

“嗯。”对方应了一句，抬手戴上了浅棕色的护目镜。

柯越看不清他的眼神了，便垂着头沉默了一会儿。

“祝你成功。”他说。

 

货车停到了距离目标不到几百米的位置，普通的车型让对方放松了警惕，所有人迅速下车，分成两个小队，相继寻找隐蔽点。

柯越跟在余钦身后，看他做了几个战术手势，两边的人就陆续散开，形成半个包围圈。

也不知是谁先开了枪，余钦几乎是同时站起身据枪射击，并且以迅雷不及掩耳之势地冲了出去。

头盔被什么重物砸了一下，蹲着的柯越被撞得低下头，耳边传来激烈的枪炮声，他定睛看了看掉落在身边的物品——是余钦的狙击枪。


	17. 赴死

战场上瞬息万变，一切都是说不准的。

可唯独在精锐的佣兵面前，歼灭的成功是必然的，只是快慢与伤亡几何的问题。

余钦又翻越了一堵破墙，两梭子弹射出，对面几人通通倒地，他边跑边换弹夹，一个滑铲过去，护膝与地面擦出一片尘土，才停在墙体后面又立刻端枪射击起来。

这还是柯越第一次上战场，深感到了这个安保任务的不易，别说反击或进攻了，哪怕只是跟上战斗组组长的步伐，别让他消失在视线范围内都已经耗尽了他的所有力气。

那人的行动太迅速，太敏捷，太生猛了。

很多人甚至没冒出头，都能被他知道位置，轻而易举地跑过窗边，随手一颗手雷进去，就炸出一片血肉废屑。

简直是单方面的屠杀。

柯越一枪没开，子弹在他耳边飞过他便寻找遮蔽，等子弹击墙的声音停止再跑出来跟上余钦的身影。

那人几乎是不要命了地往前冲。

对，确实是不要命了。

他直接一路杀到了敌人撤退的车前，还在不停地射击战斗。

 

余钦独自一人接连干掉几个试图开车逃走的人，才终于喘上口气，身后还有几道枪声，是队友与其他残余战斗的声音。

他半蹲在残垣断壁下，身旁的炮火声忽地有些朦胧起来，不远处有几个油桶，这是他刚才就注意到的。

他扔下手中的步枪，正准备站起来走过去，眼前就募地一黑，浑身发软地跌了回去。

怎么回事？

余钦茫然地低头一看，腹部已经被血色染红了，侧腹血肉模糊一片，不知是何时中的枪，骇人的伤处还在源源不断地往外冒血。

身旁不远处忽地传来一道枪声，他下意识地偏头看了一眼。

一个正拿枪对着他的人轰然倒下，脖颈直直地喷射出血来，而在那后面站着的，正是脸色惨白的柯越。

他开枪了。

他杀人了。

 

余钦想扬起嘴角笑笑，恭喜这位永不下杀手的人破了戒。

他想告诉他，不远处有油箱，我抬不起手了，能不能帮我开下枪。

可他开了开口，却说不出话。他的耳边一阵轰鸣，视线也变得模糊了起来。

也好，都不用多余的手段了。

 

柯越看着坐在墙下的人，莫大的恐慌占据了他的大脑。

 

他几乎没有分出一丝精力去思考刚才杀了人的事实，只是本能地冲过去把人往身上背，然后拼命地跑向接应的货车。

柯越像打了兴奋剂一样，在满是血肉尸体的战场里跑得飞快。

身上的人被晃得跌跌撞撞，但一点声音也没有。

别死。

千万别。

心底有个声音呐喊着。

柯越这辈子都没有跑得这样快，仿佛才过去十几秒，就已经到了货车上。

 

他喘着粗气，几乎感觉不到自己意识的存在，一阵温热的血流从额头滑到眼睑，他的视线变得血红起来。

余钦被缓缓放到了车厢里，眼皮半盖在涣散了的瞳仁上，只有微弱的呼吸和脉搏在提醒着柯越，他还没有死。

“组长…余钦…别死…”

他的思维变得混乱，仿佛灵魂被抽了出去。

医生的本能让他手下动作不停，专业冷静地做着紧急措施，但他的眼瞳不断颤动，就像他失控般颤抖的心。

“别死…求你…”

“不要死…”

 

混沌的意识中，余钦听到颤抖的泣音，他茫然地转动着眼球，找到了声音的来源，只是他看不太清，却仿佛能感受出那道充满绝望和恐惧的眼神。

是柯越吗？

他想。

为什么让他别死…

是像雷，像谈彦那样的，硬逼着他活下去吗？

似乎不是，但为什么…

为什么这么恐惧…

死很可怕吗？

不是你也想死吗…

活着才可怕，活着太痛苦了…

三年多的每天都要靠数数才能撑下去…

他已经数了那么久，无尽地数着…

可这次很好，不痛了，也不用数了…

 

意识一点点被抽离，所有的思绪都渐渐归了零。

 

昏昏沉沉的，他睁开眼，四周都是漆黑一片，很安静，几乎是瞬间，余钦就接受了这一熟悉的感觉，是禁闭室。

他得开始数数了，不然待久了会疯掉。

可还没数几下，门就被打开了，光线射了进来，他忽地爬起来，自己又在床上了，门外是母亲温柔的催促声：“钦儿！吃不吃饭呀，睡到这么晚还不起吗？”

“哦！起了！”他下意识地回应道，立刻坐了起来。

身上只穿着睡衣，很轻盈，却空荡荡地让他觉得似乎少了什么东西。

没来得及想太多，父亲又笑吟吟地走了过来。

“钦儿昨晚是不又熬夜了，干嘛呢，是不是长大了要看点什么…”父亲疯狂暗示，弄得他一阵羞赧，“爸…！…我去吃饭了！”

他逃走一般地跑下楼，却突然一阵腿软，脱力地摔在楼梯上。

浑身都像断了一般地疼起来，他眼前一阵发黑，却反射性地抬起头，下巴蹭过干枯的草地，庞猜正站在他面前，冷酷地要求他：“站起来，继续。”

他一点软弱的心思都没有，立刻无视浑身的伤痛爬了起来，双手护着下巴和躯干，谨慎地寻找进攻机会。

庞猜的动作仿佛变得很慢，他找准一个空隙攻了进去，膝盖撞在那人的胸口，庞猜抬头看向他，眼神中有些讶异。

对方问：“你为什么要签合同？”

“因为我不想再承受别人的选择，我要做自己的选择。”他听见自己回答道。

场景忽然变得混乱起来，有充满硝烟和杀戮的战场，也有充斥着无尽痛苦的训练区，过往的一幅幅画面出现在他眼前，他顿时头疼欲裂地闭紧了眼，想把这一切都甩出脑海。

心脏猛地一缩，他忽地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是自己染了血的作战裤，刀刃在他的胸前慢慢滑过，他不自觉地战栗起来，遍布全身的痛意让他几乎要疯掉。

药物和持续的刺激使得痛苦在他的身体中游动乱窜，神经都快被烧焦了一般。

他急促地喘息起来，死死咬住牙，感觉到周身还在被割出一个又一个新的伤口，引起一阵又一阵的剧痛。

太痛苦了。

他想死，真的想死。

但长年累月的坚持让他反射性地数起数来，脑海中就像有个开关，一察觉到主人的痛苦就要立刻开始数数。

他恨透了心底的那个声音，也恨透了无缘由的坚持。

为什么要数，为什么要活，为什么要在这样的痛苦中坚持下去。

“别死…”

他又听到那个模糊的声音，像是从很远的地方传来的，充斥着恐惧与绝望，他仿佛能感受到那颗灵魂的剧颤。

为什么不要死…

所有人都在要求他别死，要求他强大，为什么这个人会如此悲戚地乞求他，别死。

为什么那个人会猜中他的想法，会断然地告诉他，你不残忍变态。

为什么这样一个想死的人，却还要冒着生命危险救他。

他值得吗？

他已经变成了这样…

 

“怎么会这样！”是谈彦的声音。

他依稀听到这句模糊的怒吼，随后是一阵金属碰撞的声音，那个男人又暴怒地质问道：“为什么他不数数了，他只要还有一丝清醒，就从来不会不数数，他怎么不数，他不痛吗？”

是的，不痛，他忽地想起自己欺骗了那个人。

那个声音颤抖了起来，音量低了下去，近乎在哀求，“余钦，你数吧，别放弃，别死好吗？”

原来这人也会哀求，也知道难受知道痛。

身旁似乎还有一个人压抑的哭声，像是已经崩溃了一般地在发泄绝望的情绪。

并不是很陌生，似乎是柯越的声音。

可为什么要哭…

 

大脑像是变钝了，转不动了。

意识又沉进了黑暗之中。


	18. 醒来

18 醒来

身体是全然的麻木，余钦感觉不到它的存在，就像被俘苏醒过来以后的那段时间，他完全地失去了痛觉。那甚至也相当于失去了触觉，手指扣在扳机上，纯粹是靠的肌肉记忆，雨水打在脸上，没有一点感觉，只有听到声音才能意识到。

大脑像是受够了无尽的摧残一样，自发地关闭了神经的感应功能。

可上次老人来却分明让他脑袋结结实实地疼了一阵。

他并不是病理性的丧失痛觉。

余钦隐约能知道这一点，也许是心理性的，因为他不愿再感受到痛苦了。

但每每沉入梦乡，记忆翻滚搅动着意识，总是会唤起那些煎熬的记忆，简直像是钝刀子在缓缓磨断他的神经。

他受不了这些了，余钦混混沌沌地想着，快死吧，不要再让意识折磨他了。

 

“唉。”

一声叹息却还是从远处缓缓传入他的耳中。

余钦绝望地意识到，也许自己真的没死成。

“坚持下去吧，组长，我知道你还有意识。”

是柯越的声音。

“你眼球还在动，你还在挣扎，对不对？”

他的声音极沉，极缓，像是用尽了所有的力气才把这些话说出来。

“我不想死了。”他说。

“但如果你没挺过来，我觉得我也不必再活着了。”

“那我就真的是，什么都保护不了。”

他哽咽道，语气里是十足的挫败，也怀着深切的自责。

 

余钦模糊地想着，不是他没有保护好，是自己实在找不到活下去的意义了。

 

从最开始被抓到训练营，他就一直在面临死亡的威胁，他险些被溺死、打死、疼死、电死，他简直是鬼门关的常客，可那时候他还莫名其妙地抓住了一点求生欲，就因为不想死，硬是撑了下来。

稀里糊涂地凭着意志力挨到了现在。

可最初的那点求生与求知的本能，磨到现在，被压在心里这么久，也都快要被遗忘了。

父母的死，也许刚开始还是重要的，可时过境迁，他已经不是当年那个二十岁的大学生，而已经成为一名佣兵，走上了杀戮的道路，他回不去，过去的一切反而变成了另一种折磨。

搞清楚情况，也不再那么重要。

他莫名觉得，那不是现在这个余钦的事，而是从前那个余钦的事。

而从前那个余钦，已经令他感到陌生了。

 

“余钦。”又一个声音响起，是谈彦。

“这也不是第一次你进ICU了。我本想数一下这是第多少次，可也有点数不清了。”

他像是有些说不下去，重重地叹了口气。

“可你从前每次不管伤得多重，都还能数着数保持清醒，我一直以为那是你坚持的方式，可渐渐的，我也发现了，你只有很痛苦的时候才会那样。”

他沉默了片刻，又继续说道：“我既希望你坚持，又不希望你痛苦，可这实在很难做到。十几年，我的生活里没有我求而不得的东西，唯有你这个侄子的原谅，我怎么也得不到。”

他又安静了一会儿，像是在稳定情绪，再开口又恢复了冷静。

“你父母的事我一直都在暗中调查，只要你愿意接受我的帮助，我会把一切都告诉你，辅助你，不管你要做什么样的决定。”

“醒来吧，好吗？”

 

无论是侄子的称呼，还是乞求的语气，都让余钦感到有些震撼。

他这几年生里来死里去，跟这人沟通都是互相掐着对方软肋威胁，他的软肋是什么，是危险的任务，而那位他从来都是称呼名字的舅舅，软肋却是他自己。

他的武器永远是自己，也只能是自己。

 

说到底，这个舅舅做了最大的错事，其实只是用残酷的方式逼他强大。

虽然他也试图保护，也试图关心，但传递到余钦这里，却往往变成了伤害。

像这样近乎卑微地袒露心扉，是几乎没有出现过的事。

余钦不自觉地想要报复他，为自己遭受到的痛苦去报复这个男人，可那些也并不是他直接造成的，也不是他想要发生的。

无处可恨，也无处可发泄。

最后都回到了自己身上。

余钦只是恨自己，恨太多的不幸发生在自己身上，让他被迫地承受了这么多的痛苦。

所以他想了结这一切。

 

可话说回来，这不恰恰是自己选择的吗？

从选择活下去开始，到选择签订合同，做了组长，都是他不顾舅舅阻止做的选择。

于是最后，他选择了赴死。

与三年多前的结果无差。

也许他早在签订合同的时候就该离开这里，早在训练期的时候就该让雷了结自己，早在刚入营的时候就该逃跑被杀，甚至早在与姑父吃饭的时候就该当面揭穿，指不定还能死得痛快些。

对了，姑父，那个可疑的姑父。

他应该就是害死父母的元凶。

也是间接地让他经历了这些的人。

原本他可以好好地家庭和睦，幸福美满，无忧无虑地在国外念书，毕业，然后找一份舒适的工作，或是继承父亲的产业。

这一切就不会发生。

 

是的，他从最开始选择活下去，也不过是为了让该受到惩罚的人受到惩罚。

他想搞明白这一切，找出罪魁祸首，定他的罪，让他得到报应。

就只是这么简单的想法而已。

是啊。

该了结的不是自己，而是那个罪不可赦的人。

 

忽然之间，浑身泛起一阵刺痛，余钦下意识地屏息忍着，他感觉到自己的意识越来越清晰，遍布全身的刺痛也愈发明显，甚至开始集中到侧腹，像有把锥子插在腹中疯狂绞动。

他禁不住地呻吟起来，身体也不自觉地往一边蜷缩。

坐在床边的人看到余钦的动静，激动地喊了出来：“余…组长！你醒了！”

余钦勉力睁开一条缝隙，看到了额头缠着纱布的柯越。

手掌间有柔软温暖的触感，余钦低头看了一眼，是柯越握住了他的手。

“你感觉怎么样！”

余钦眨了眨眼，攥紧了手下的床单。

“是不是疼？”对方问。

冷汗瞬间冒了出来，他疼得开不了口，只能轻轻点了点头。

 

止疼药挂上点滴，挨过几分钟腹间的疼痛才慢慢缓和了些。

余钦白着脸躺在床上，看着柯越在一旁忙里忙外，不像个护卫，反倒像个保姆。

虽然那人浑身也有好几处都缠着纱布，但既然能忙活，也是没伤到哪儿去。

折腾了半天，也没得个坐下的机会，反倒是另外一人急匆匆地闯了进来。

“好你个余钦！”那人前脚才刚踏进房间，洪亮的声音就传了过来，“你竟然敢骗我，让我给你任务，还在战场上玩命，接回来住着ICU还敢放弃求生意志，你…我真是…差点被你吓死！”

前几句明明说得怒气冲冲，最后却结结巴巴地抱怨起来。

他坐到病床边沿，看着人苍白的面色又不禁心疼起来，但抬手还是轻轻在那人伤口旁边轻轻拍了一下，故作生气地训道：“下次不准跟我装疼了！”

余钦紧闭着眼闷哼了一声，见坐在床边的舅舅瞬间慌了神，还是压着颤抖说了一声：“别碰…疼…”

舅舅表情变得非常复杂，一会儿怀疑一会儿心疼地，纠结了半天才试探着问：“真的？”

“……”余钦懒得理他，转头闭上了眼。

 

谈彦回头看了看还在忙活的柯越，用眼神无声地询问，得到了确定的答复，才终于释然地舒了口气，叹息道：“那就好。”

他左手垂放在床沿，看着余钦的侧脸一时间不知该说什么。

想问他能不能原谅自己，又怕得到否定的答复。

想告诉他姑父的情况，却又担心对方不接受自己的帮助。

两人沉默了好几分钟，谈彦的手还是放在套着病服的手臂旁，一点都不敢碰上去。

 

半响，余钦缓缓挪动了手臂，轻轻挨住了谈彦的手指。

“等我伤好了，我要见那个人。”

谈彦惊喜地抬起头，看向对方有些漠然却也有了些许变化的脸。

他迫不及待地开口，简直想一口气把他这些年憋着的话说完。

“是喻至安吗？我的人已经跟踪了他三年多，他现在吞并了你父亲的公司，其他亲戚有些也都不跟他来往了，这人三年前做的那些事我们也收集了不少线索——”

余钦忽地转过头，黑亮的眼睛盯着他，里面翻涌着复杂的情绪，但仍是十足的坚定，谈彦被那眼神震慑得瞬间闭了口。

“那些事情，我要听他亲自说出来。”他说。

“…好，半个月之内给你办妥。”谈彦自然是果断应允。

他等了这么久，证据线索都收集得足够多，一直没有处理，就是在等余钦开口。


	19. 过往

谈彦离开病房后，柯越总算是忙活完，坐了下来。

他的额头被飞溅的碎片割破，手臂大腿都有或轻或重的擦伤，从前一天回来到现在，也还没有休息过。

此时余钦脱离了危险期，他也开始感到有些疲惫了。

病床上的人看着坐在一旁的柯越偷偷打了个呵欠，说：“去那床上睡吧，我没事了。”

柯越嗯了一声，从善如流地躺到隔壁的空床上。

脑袋沉入柔软的枕头中，他静静地看了看天花板，又忍不住般地侧过头看向余钦。

他愣了愣，发现那人也在看着他。

“我听到了。”余钦说，“我没有完全昏迷的时候，听到了你说的话，还有你的哭声。”

柯越苦笑着挪开了视线，没有说话。

 

“你想雇佣兵杀的人，是谁？”

柯越沉默了片刻，一声微不可闻的叹息之后，他轻轻开口道：“一个反社会人格的渣滓。”

渣滓，这样的用词从向来客气礼貌的柯越口中说出，算是相当的重话了。

余钦没有接话，他静静地等待对方说下去。

 

“几个月前，那是个周六，我和未婚妻出门吃饭，庆祝我结束了实习期，终于转正成为了一名真正的医生。我很高兴，这是我从小到大的理想，所以我们开着车，去了一家稍微偏僻但据说非常好吃的餐馆。”

“路上她忽然跟我说，要去取一下给我准备的礼物，但她又想保密，就让我把车停在了路口，她一个人下车去取。”

“我在车里等了一会儿，虽然不太放心但还是想着尊重她的意愿，开着车窗等她回来。”

“但我没等到她的身影，只等到了一声枪响。”

“我下车找了过去，在路边发现了躺在血泊中的她，那天她穿着淡色的裙子，完全被染红了。”

柯越顿了顿，闭上了眼，声音变得哽咽。

“她的腹部中了枪，在赶往医院的路上就停了呼吸。”

“但她还清醒的时候，一直在说对不起。”

“可其实该说对不起的人应该是我，我没有保护好她，也没有把她救过来。”

他深深地吸了口气，努力平复了情绪，又缓缓开了口。

“后来我查遍的附近的所有摄像头，找到了那个渣滓。他有一点背景，也是个十足的无赖，我花光了所有的钱，甚至卖了车，也没能把他告上法庭。我被人围在巷子里殴打，被弄丢了工作，甚至被人闯进家里威胁。”

“我失去了一切，也没有让那个人受到惩罚。我实在没脸回国见我父母。”

“后来我找到了这里，来了训练营，我想，要么就把我培养成一个杀手，我出去便与他同归于尽。”

“可我做不到。我不想杀人，我总觉得，自己还是个医生，职责是救人，而不是杀人。”

“可你也看到了，我已经杀过人了，我也变了。”

一直沉默着的余钦忽地开了口。

“你为了保护我，为了救我才杀的。”

柯越没有辩解，可也没有认同。

“我还是不想杀人。”

“我只是看到你坐在那里，腹部全都是血，就一下失去了理智。”

“你是我要保护的目标，不管是任务还是别的什么原因，我无法坐视不管，即使你想死，我也想，但我不能接受再一次看着别人死在我面前了。”

所以他绝望，自责，甚至崩溃地大哭。

余钦静静地消化着故事，渐渐理解了这个人所做的一切。

 

他也是一个被不幸降临的人，也是一个误打误撞进了这片杀戮地的人。

也曾拥有一切，挚爱的人、理想的工作、平淡温馨的生活，却因为一次莫须有的事故失去了一切。

从某种角度上看，他们实在太像了。

 

柯越深呼吸着冷静了下来，他手指无意识地在被单上摩挲，眼中的悔恨悄悄散去了。

“这次你能活下来，其实让我好受了很多。”

他假装释然地笑了笑，“起码，我还是把你救回来了，对吗？”

余钦心里猛地一酸，几乎想立刻开口辩解，告诉他未婚妻的死不是他的错，不是他没有保护好，也不该去承受这么沉重的愧疚。

可想说的话在心里打磨来打磨去，开口却变成了简单的：“谢谢你。”

“不客气。”

 

傍晚时分，几名医疗人员进来换药了，他们掀开余钦身上轻薄的被子，把病号服下摆掀起，又解了几粒扣子。

躺着的余钦任由他们动作，可基地医疗人员的操作还是那样简单粗暴，纱布从伤处撕扯开的动作太过利落，虽然沾了药水浸湿，但还是把病患疼得一脸煞白，咬着牙硬扛。

柯越在一旁注意到余钦藏在被子下的手臂在微微颤抖，紧闭的双眼旁都是细密的冷汗，实在有些看不下去了。

他走过去阻止了那些只看效率而不顾病人感受的医疗人员，说：“我也是医生，让我来吧。”

那几人停了动作，有些疑惑地看着他，又看了看余钦。

好不容易稍微缓过来的余钦勉力用眼神示意了一番，几个人就放下器材和药品，简单交待后便相继离开了病房。

 

柯越接着处理了起来。

他垂头看着伤处，表情极其认真，动作也十分娴熟，可以想象之前是一位怎样负责的医生。

余钦在他轻柔的处理下几乎连眉头都不用皱，享受了这几年来伤后受到过最好的一次优待。

再度缠绕绷带的时候，柯越下意识地撩起了一点挡住的衣角。

触目惊心的伤疤就那么干脆地落入他的眼中。

那不过是一小块皮肤，上面却覆满了各式各样的伤疤，甚至还有些条形的焦黑痕迹，不知道是怎样留下的。

柯越噤了声，脑海中突然浮起某天被这人恐吓的画面。

 

从跟着余钦的第一天起，这人就没在他面前换过衣服，永远是穿着作战服和装备进浴室，又装配得整整齐齐再出来。

而这次重伤救回来，也是穿着一身装备进的手术室，出来时已经被换好了病号服。

他还是第一次看到这人的身躯，而这只是一小部分而已。

 

他犹豫回避的目光自然是被余钦看在眼里。

“怎么了？”他问。

柯越没有吭声。

余钦的眼神有些沉了下去。

“我身上很丑吗？”

“不是！”柯越立刻回答道，他只是不知道怎么说，该说些什么。

半天才支支吾吾出声，“…我只是想起你那天说的，可以怎么折磨人。”

余钦眸子里的光芒闪了闪，他忽地抬手解开剩下的扣子。

伤痕遍布的胸膛露了出来。

柯越瞳孔猛地一缩。

只听那人低头指着不同的位置，如数家珍般地介绍起来。

“这是小口径手枪打的，这是鞭子抽的，以前的鞭子跟现在的不一样，是纯牛皮编制的，沉得多，很容易打出这样的痕迹。”

“这里是匕首捅的，这里是斧子砍的，那次也差点没了命。”

“这里是带电的铁丝勒的，这里是三棱刺扎的，还好不深，不然估计也救不回来了。”

“这里是小刀割的，我没数清，整个上身应该有上百道这样的痕迹。”

柯越的心脏紧了又紧，实在听不下去，“别说了！”

余钦盯着他的微微颤动的瞳仁，突然笑了起来。

“我背上还有更多，都是这三年多留下的。留在这里的人没有一个不是疯子，佣兵，”他像是把这两个字含在嘴里细细品味了一番，“你真不适合这里。”

柯越像触了电般地收回手，静默了片刻又抬手帮余钦把衣服扣上，轻柔地盖好被子。

他目光低垂地坐在床沿，半天也没说出话。

余钦视线就没离开过他的脸庞，不知想了些什么。

半响，他开口说道：“虽然谈彦偶尔也会露出这样的表情，但我不愿意接受他的同情和关心。”

柯越复杂的思绪被拉了回来，他问：“你恨他吗？”

“他没让我死。”

这话说得不褒不贬，让人猜不出情绪。

“但是如果你能答应我一件事，我可以让他跟你解约，你就不必留在这里了。”

柯越还是一动不动的，但神情已经有些犹豫起来。

余钦微微抬起下巴，干脆地说道：“或者你告诉我那个渣滓是谁，我接受你的雇佣。”


	20. 审讯

十天后。

天还没亮，余钦听到隔壁床传来滴滴的提示音，徐徐睁开了双眼。

这是三点的闹钟。

虽然余钦这几天没去禁闭室，但基本上每到这个时间，他都会醒来。

柯越坐了起来，撑着床沿睡眼朦胧地醒神，好不容易缓过来了，他抬眼一看，余钦正一脸清醒地盯着他。

“你又没睡吗？”柯越问。

那人嗯了一声，由着柯越把床摇起来一些，说：“在外面睡不着。”

柯越大约能明白为什么，劝道：“你精神太紧张了，放松点。”

余钦还用那黑亮的眼睛望着他，柯越被他看得有些不自在起来，找着话题聊道：“上回那个老人家的医术好像还不错，要么有机会去学学怎么缓解你的失眠…？”

余钦仍定定地看着他，没有回应这个提议，反倒问：“你还想继续做医生吗？”

“.…..”柯越没吭声，轻轻抿了嘴唇。

“你不用觉得违背了你的职责，有时候事情就是那样，你不动杀手，对方就会杀了你，或者你…想保护的人。”

“总得有人去做这样的事，这并不代表你就是一个罪恶的杀人犯了。”余钦说。

柯越抬眼对上他的视线，问：“你真是这么想的吗？”

对方稍有错愕，但很快目光就沉了下去。

“是的。”余钦说，“我一开始，也不想这么做，只是想活下去罢了。”

“我相信。”柯越稍感释然地笑了笑，“你说得对，这不是我们能选择的。”

余钦轻轻扬起眉头，看起来心情不错。

“那…你有没有兴趣留在基地做医生？” 他悄悄挪开视线，小声抱怨道：“这里的人太粗鲁了，每次都弄得我比受伤时候还疼。”

柯越被这语气和生动的小表情逗得不行，他还是第一次看到这样的余钦。

谁拒绝得了呢？

 

天亮过后，余钦起床稍稍活动了一下，病房门又被打开了。

谈彦神情严肃地站在门口，手还搭在门把上没动，他看向余钦，对方立刻从他眼神中读懂了信息，也神色肃然起来，还染了微不可见的一丝杀气。

“给我一套正经衣服。”他要求道。

 

三年多，余钦再次穿上西装，裁剪合适的肩袖反倒让他觉得有些不适应了。

他的肩背厚实了不少，长年累月的饮食控制与训练让他长出线条漂亮的肌肉，而穿了太久宽松的作战服，突然一穿普通的衣服，总感觉哪儿哪儿都很受束缚起来。

尤其是没有佩戴装备，身上一下子轻了数十斤，走在办公楼里都感觉不太对劲。

但他还是想以这样的形象去见那个人。

 

谈彦领着余钦走到地下一楼的一扇门前，柯越默默跟在一边，跟之前护卫余钦时一样，只是这次他穿上了全副武装的战斗装备。

门开了，谈彦走了进去，余钦踏入房间，发现这是一间类似审讯室的小屋子，除了中间有一套金属色的桌椅，就再没别的家具。

而那个椅子上正坐着一位衣冠楚楚的男人，眼罩遮住了他的眼睛，但浑圆的下巴和肚腩还是显示出他生活的优越富足，连羊毛衫都能靠肉眼看出其极佳的质感。

谈彦把摄像机放在了桌前，正对着等待被审讯的人。

从进来到摆上摄像头，一系列的声响都没有让那个被蒙着眼的人有一丝的反应。

余钦站在桌前，神色是超乎寻常的平静，他与柯越确认了一下眼神，对方便拿着铁丝去把略显肥胖的人反绑起来，捆在了椅子上。

他摆弄了一番地上的电箱，把两端铁夹接上椅子，然后旋转了开关。

柯越真是没有想到，余钦给他提出的要求，竟然是帮他完成审讯。

 

电流经过铁椅与铁丝，窜入人的皮肤里。

坐着的人肌肉紧了紧，还是没有什么动静。

直到谈彦掀开他的眼罩，他才错愕了片刻，随后微眯着眼笑了起来。

“好久不见，我的小侄子。”

余钦放下调好了的计时器，端正地摆在那人面前，冷笑道：“好久不见，喻至安。”

 

眼前的计时器正在进行五分钟的倒计时，喻至安不太明白，但也懒得问，他一贯地从容应对着，甚至还舒适地往后靠了靠。

身体里的电流强度并不大，他几乎可以忽略它。

喻至安细细地打量起眼前的青年，悠悠开口道：“你好像长高了，也变壮了，当然，也黑了不少。让我猜猜，你是不是被训练了？”他目光转向谈彦，哼笑了一声：“是你救了他吧？可你我都没见过，我想想…”他沉吟片刻，又笑了起来：“你是谈婉那个不世出的弟弟？”

谈彦没有说话，冷冷地看着他，等待余钦的动作。

可喻至安像是肯定了这一猜测，轻轻摇着头笑道：“我就说谈婉怎么死活不提你这个弟弟，原来干的是见不得人的营生，没脸在家族里露面。”

他微笑着受下了谈彦充满杀意的目光，又转头看向余钦。

“所以你没死，活成了什么样？佣兵？杀手？别用那种眼神看着我，不干净。杀过人的眼神，都这样，相当好认。”

计时器忽然滴地响起，一直站在一边的柯越行动了起来。

他敲开一支药剂，吸进针管内，又卷起喻至安手臂上的袖子，把药剂注射了进去。

一直沉默不语的余钦放下重新调好时间的计时器，终于开了口。

“这是第一支敏感剂，十分钟为一轮，下次计时器响起的时候，会是一支疼痛剂。”

 

喻至安定定地望着余钦，又低低地笑了起来。

“你想审讯我？”他问：“是想问谁杀了你的父母，还是问为什么我会吞并你父亲的产业？”

一切事实都已经如此清晰，可他依然半点都不承认。

十足的隐忍，阴狠，狡诈，不见棺材不落泪。

不过这也是余钦意料之中的，若不是这人实在够狠够冷血，也做不出当年那样的事。

但他丝毫不急。

他可以等。

 

时间分分秒秒地过去，喻至安的呼吸已经有些沉重，他能明显感觉到刚才不值一提的电流痛感此刻变得相当有存在感，甚至需要用不少的力气去抵抗。

计时器又响了起来。

身后的人又往他手臂里注射了一支药剂，喻至安抬眼盯着面前的人，扯动嘴角露出一个没有感情的笑容：“余钦，你有手段。”

“你把我抓到这里，不会只是想审讯我吧？”

青年扬了扬下巴，后颈贴在熨烫平整的衣领上，气质十分出众。

他平静地注视着喻至安额上的冷汗，轻轻扬起一点微笑，没有言语。

“你想杀了我，为你父母报仇，是不是？”

话音刚落，他便低下头闷哼了一声，随即身体微微颤抖起来。

疼痛剂起效了。

喻至安下意识地看了眼桌上的计时器，还有四分钟。

他感觉血管里像被灌了辣椒水一般，浑身里里外外都疼得他心发慌。

可他还是咬着牙问道：“这么对待一个五十多岁的老人家，你父亲就这么教你的么？”

余钦没有回答这个问题，反而问起别的事情：“你有几个子女？”

“……”喻至安紧闭着嘴，抬头死盯着他。

“舅舅，他有几个子女？”

谈彦几乎是震惊地看向余钦，一时间都有些激动得说不出话。

直到对方打了个眼神过来，他才磕磕绊绊地张了嘴，勉强稳住声音答道：“三个。”

像是觉得这样的回答太过简陋，他详细介绍了起来。

“一儿两女，儿子在B国留学，女儿都还在国内读中学，都是贵族中学，一个高二，一个初三。”

余钦冷笑了一声，道：“贵族中学。”

喻至安的脸色白了几分，但表情还是从容。

“就算是血债血偿，也不至于牵连家人吧？”

“你有资格说这种话么？”余钦问：“别说我犯过什么错，哪怕是我父母，他们扶起你的事业，无私地分享人脉，退休也分了股份于你，他们对你只有恩没有过，可你是怎么做的？”

喻至安瞪着他，连抬头都有些费力起来。

“你怎么折磨我都无所谓，杀了我也行，报复他们对你有什么意义？”

计时器忽地响起，余钦重新按了开始，放回喻至安面前。

“只有没经历过真正痛苦的人，才敢说这种话。”


	21. 放过

21 放过

第二轮开始，第二支敏感剂被注入了喻至安的体内。

不知是心理作用还是药效确实快，他几乎瞬间就感觉到身上的痛苦提高了不止一倍，并且有节节攀升的趋势。

看着身体越来越蜷缩起来的喻至安，余钦眼中没有流露出半点情感，他前倾着身体，双手撑在了铁桌上。

“你不怕死，我知道，就算我现在杀了你，你的家人依然可以过着很好的生活，但你和他们，都有罪。你们花的每一分钱，吃的每一餐饭，都是肮脏的，罪恶的。你会死，他们也逃不过。”

“你们没有资格过上这样的生活。”

“余钦！”喻至安失控地吼了出来，“你这个疯子！你怎么变成了这个样子！”

“这不都是拜你所赐吗？”余钦不怒反笑，脸上带着十足的冷意，“是你忘恩负义，是你赶尽杀绝，是你不顾亲情地把不属于你的利益收入囊中。”

“现在知道怕了？还早得很。”

他几步走到柯越身后，把随身携带的匕首抽了出来，不过是轻轻用刀背在喻至安肩上敲了一下，那人就痛得地缩了下去。

余钦用刃尖刮下他额角的冷汗，那人也闭着眼颤抖了一番，余钦哼笑一声，问：“是不是觉得很痛苦？这才第二轮刚开始，等到了第三支敏感剂打下去，哪怕是一阵风吹过也能疼得你想死。”

“变态…你这个变态…”喻至安咬着牙低声骂道。

余钦的神情忽地冷了下去。

他走回桌前，匕首随意地扔在桌上，几乎是同时，计时器又响了。

喻至安脸色煞白地抬起头，眼中充满了恐惧。

 

第二支疼痛剂如期而至，喻至安彻底扛不住地剧烈颤抖起来，他崩溃地低声哀叫着，眼中不断地流出泪水，沿着满脸的皱纹滑下。

余钦站在桌前，目光极冷地看着他挣扎求饶。

“余钦，余钦，钦儿，你放过我，看在我对你也不错的份上，我请你吃饭，帮你安排学校，住处，我对你不错的呀…”

他几乎开始胡说八道，仿佛完全忘了自己到底做过什么。

“我的家人…不该为…他们是无辜的…是我…你杀了我…求你杀了我吧…”

余钦无动于衷地看着他，一声不吭。

在无法忍受的剧痛下，喻至安的精神几近崩溃，他甚至丝毫不顾及形象的哭嚎起来。

“你想知道什么，我说，你杀了我！”

“你的母亲是被我骗得吃了药，是我！你父亲以为你母亲，不舒服，陪着的时候，我勒死了他！”

“杀了我…我那天是去签股权协议书，我不满…我贪心！余钦，你还想知道什么，你到底杀不杀我！”

他涕泗横流地哀鸣，嘴里开始发出无意义的声音，看起来是真的崩溃了。

看样子不能再来第三轮了，柯越看向余钦，眼神询问着他到底什么打算。

可那人表情虽是冷到了极致，却也没有看出多大的冲动和愤怒，他没有说话，只身走出了这个房间。

 

另外两人急忙跟了上去。

柯越跟得紧，出门的时候听到余钦小声骂了一句：“才两轮就撑不住了，妈的。”

他愣了愣，想说这难道真来得了三四轮？

可谈彦立刻凑了过来，小声问余钦：“你想怎么处置他，不杀吗？”

“杀？他这样的人杀了有意义吗？”余钦反问，另外两人都有些惊异，他看向谈彦，说道：“你不是收集好了证据吗？把他送上法庭定他的罪，让他后半辈子都在监狱里度过，他的资产肯定也有问题。”

“对，我的人查出过一些证据，他有参与洗钱。”

“那正好，让他资产怎么来的就怎么失去。”

“他的家人不用处置吗？”

“贫穷和罪恶感，就是对他们最好的处置。”

 

柯越跟着余钦回到病房，才发现那人已经脸色发白，额头上也汗津津的全是冷汗。

他赶忙让人躺下，拆了腹部的绷带一看，伤口果然是有些开裂了。

有条不紊地紧急处理一番后，余钦才慢慢缓和了呼吸，还算安静地躺在床上，侧过头看着窗外。

柯越收拾好了药品器材，又坐到余钦床边。

“我没想到你会放过他。”他说。

余钦有些烦躁地解开胸前的扣子，白色衬衫上已经染了点点血迹，他不愉快地把上衣脱了下来，直接扔到了地上。

“杀他只会让我觉得双手更脏，我不想变成他那样。”

他恨意难平地说道：“我最开始想明白这件事是他的手笔时，非常恨他，想杀他，用最残忍的方式取他的性命，这世上居然会有这样贪婪、无耻、忘恩负义的人，真是让人觉得恶心。”

“可后来我在脑海里模拟了千万遍杀死他凌迟他的方式。”

他忽地转回头，眼里深切的恨意照进柯越的眸中。

“我突然觉得，恨他使我变成了一个残忍的人。”

“我曾经残忍地杀死过一个人。我用子弹射穿他的四肢，足足射了十八发子弹，还打了一剂肾上腺素让他保持清醒，最后用手雷塞在他的嘴里引爆。”

“可我讨厌那么做，也讨厌那样做的自己。”

“为了报复一个变态，我就得变成另一个变态，变成另一个杀人不眨眼的恶魔。”

他的胸膛又被情绪激得剧烈起伏，柯越不自觉地用手按住他的胸口，轻轻往下顺着。

“我知道，你别说了，我知道。”

“你不是放过他，你是在放过自己。”

 

之后谈彦就开始为喻至安的事情忙碌了。

那人经营这么久的企业，说没有资源是不可能的，为了阻止那些人明里暗里地耍手段减轻刑罚，谈彦也是忙得焦头烂额，整天见不到人。

而余钦经过整整一个月的休养，伤也不太碍事了，他们甚至还跟谈彦要了那位老医师的联系方式，赶去人家里上了个治失眠的按摩针灸专项课。

老人家见着余钦第一眼就认出来了，笑呵呵地说他精神好了些，后来知道余钦发生了什么，还不好意思地打电话给谈彦道了个歉。

谈彦几乎是要忘了这回事，也受不住老人家的道歉，只说没事没事，老医师医术高明。

于是老医师仔仔细细地教会了柯越，甚至都没收费。

 

两人学成归来，又不知不觉地过去了半个月。

余钦的伤也好得差不多，没再留基地歇息，几乎是马不停蹄地就让柯越带他去找那个渣滓。

两人在一处郊区的住房边蹲守了整整两天，才终于等到了那个人的出现。

 

余钦半蹲在草丛边，身上只穿了件轻薄的战术背心，外面套了深蓝色的外套，几乎也看不出什么，只是腰间还有些鼓鼓囊囊的，透出不太清晰的腰封轮廓。

这还是柯越已经几次三番地努力让余钦卸下点装备的结果。

 

“确定是那个人吗？”余钦低声问道。

“不会错。”

“那我去了，你还有什么要求？”

柯越沉吟片刻，微微抬头看着眼前冷肃的面庞，轻轻开口道：“简单处理，不要给你留下负担。”

“…好。”余钦答应道。

他右手已经摸出胸前的手枪，眨眼间消音器就已装好。

起身准备翻出草丛之前，他望向柯越，缓缓勾起嘴角，投去一个安慰的笑容。

“我会让他付出代价。”

 

完


End file.
